A Trip to America
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Hp/Sm.... Harry and the Gang go to california and meet a bunch of cool witches and wizards that they travel the country with... along the way they became sailor scouts!! (up to chpt 37) oh, i've changed from chpt 28 on... please r and r!
1. Default Chapter

Hey yall! This is Setsuki, and this is a story me and my sister wrote god knows how long ago… it has BUNCHES of chapters, and I will try and upload all we have written tonight… there will definitely be more later…  
  
Soooo… a summary, you wish? Alrighty.. this is a Harry Potter Sailor Moon ficcie, but not with the senshi that you all know and love. This is a self- insertion fic about where harry potter and gang go to America, and meet a group from a school in California… along the way they become senshi… oh, and kything, if you haven't read Madeline L'engle's books, is where you can talk with your minds to others.. ok, well please review, and I will love you forever!!!  
  
You guys know this, so I shouldn't have to explain, but I will… I DON'T own sailor moon or harry potter… got that? Or these people mentioned… well, besides myself.. *alex* yay! She's the BEST. Well, anyways…  
  
Chapter one:  
  
" Hey, wake up everyone," Prof. McGonagall said, interupting Prof. Binns presentation.  
  
Everyone yawned to show that they were listening,  
  
"5 lucky students have been chosen to go to America. 3 boys, and 2 girls. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you are the only Slytherin. Since everyone but Ginny Weasly is a 5th year, I suppose that you'll behave yourselves. You will be touring America with another school from California. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly and Hermoine Granger are the other's going. If you would please, could you get a permission slip from your Gardian or Parent? Harry especially, we don't want anything to happen so your guardians that sign it can't sue us," She continued.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were delighted. There was something that busted their bubble, Draco Malfoy was going.  
  
Harry wanted to go to Disney Land. Hermoine wanted to visit all the historical sites. Malfoy wasn't sure that he wanted to go at all. Especially if Harry Potter was there. Hermoine was fine enough, he started to like her about a week ago, because she helped him with his homework.  
  
"Good-bye class! I have to go tell Ginny the news." With that, she left the room.  
  
~~~like? No like? Well, review, and read the next chapters… don't worry, not all of the chapters will be as short as the first few, k? well, later!~~~ 


	2. 2

AN: DEFINITELY a longer chapter… ok, so here you will meet my crew… ok, Sarah is a chick in oakridge, tony is eureka along with J.T. Jasmine is my sister, I'm alex… ummm JOnothan Hoyle was a person we met online… ummm.. who else is there…ok, that's it.. well, you guys, gomen na sai, but I don't own these characters, so I can't sell them to you.. please review…!  
  
The boat trip took about a week. It loosened some of the bumps on the road between Harry and Draco. Draco and Ron however, remained enemies. They reached New York, then apparated to California, near L.A.  
  
"Let's go to Anahiem. Isn't that where we're supposed to meet the school, Wartels?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay," the teacher said. He was a person assigned to the group named Jonathon Hoyle. Nobody had met him until the trip started.  
  
"Let's go to Disneyland!" Ginny yelled  
  
"Okay, I will send a owl to the Wartles Headmaster when we reach there. Now remember, toilets are called bathrooms here." Professor Hoyle said.  
  
They apparated to Disneyland. Professor Hoyle walked into a bank and brought out $2,000 in American money.  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Ron, "This money is even weirder than English muggle money."  
  
"For once Weasly, your right" Draco said smiling at Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Is it true professor," Harry asked, "That Americans have lazy tounges?"  
  
The professor laughed, "We will just have to see, won't we?"  
  
They walked over to the entrance and there were some kids standing in front of the doors. They held a sign that said "JONATHON HOYLE". Professor Hoyle looked at them and smiled. "Hello Jasmine! What a surprise!"  
  
"Hey Jonathon!" the tallest girl said. And then the most ubsurd thing she hugged him. "Long time no see dude!" She turned and looked at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny. She gave an even bigger smile and said "Hi, my names Jasmine Trosian. And these are my friends and sister. This is Alex," she said pointing to the shortest girl. "She's a forth year. This is Tony, also a fourth year," she said now pointing to the dark haired boy. "This is one of my BF's Sarah; Fifth year like me." She now pointed at the dark haired girl. "And last but not least, this is J.T. He is my other BF." She said pointing to the blond kid beside her.  
  
Harry walked forward. He held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Harry Potter. What is a BF?" He asked  
  
Jasmine laughed, "BF means best friend. Harry Potter, wow its cool meeting you! What are your names?" she asked turning to Ron and the others.  
  
This time Ron stepped forward. "My name is Ron Weasly and this is my sister Ginny."  
  
Tony burst out laughing "I'm sorry," he said cluthching his sides. "But you 2 have the coolest hair. I bet Jasmine likes it, don't you Jas?" Jasmine turned red.  
  
"Shut up Anthony."  
  
Alex walked forward "Hi whats your guy's names?" she asked pointing to Hermione and Draco.  
  
Draco pointed at himself and said, "My name is Draco Malfoy 5th year at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione stepped forward, "Hermione Granger, top 5th year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Cool," Alex said. "I'm the top 4th year"  
  
"Really? I had no idea," Jasmine said.  
  
"Wait, I seem to remember you saying something…" J.T. continued.  
  
"Every…"  
  
"Two seconds…"  
  
"For the last…"  
  
"Two months." J.T. finished  
  
1 "Shut up you guys," Alex said blushing furiously.  
  
It was Ron's turn to burst out laughing. "They sound just like Fred and George, don't they Harry?"  
  
"Just like them," Harry concluded.  
  
"Dude, check out that girls hair," Tony remarked.  
  
"What girl?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"That blonde that has little circles on the top of her head."  
  
"She looks just like Sailor Moon," Ron comented  
  
"You like Sailor Moon?" Jasmine asked. "We are the biggest fans, Alex and I are."  
  
"Duh, everybody likes SM at Hogwarts." Harry said  
  
"Who is your favorite character?" Ron asked Jasmine.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "This will sound lame, but my faves' are Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon." Jasmine said  
  
"I love Sailor V!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm a Libra, and Venus is Libra's planet."  
  
"I'm a Libra too!" Jasmine said smiling at him.  
  
By this time they had entered the park. Everybody wanted to go see different stuff. J.T. and Hermione wanted to go to New Orleans Square. So did Tony and Ginny. They decided to go to the square. The professor decided to go with them. Draco wanted to see Tomorrow Land. Alex decided to show him the best rides. Harry and Sarah decided to Frontier land.  
  
Jasmine looked at Ron. "Where do you want to go?" she asked  
  
He smiled back and said "This will sound so lame, but I've always wanted to see Fantasy land." He turned a reddish color around the ears.  
  
"That's not lame at all." Jasmine said. "Fantasy land is my fave part of the park. I get the impression you are overshadowed a lot huh?" She didn't look like she was mocking him, she looked genuinly concerned  
  
He decided to tell her the truth. He didn't know why but she seemed trustworthy. "Well, ever since my first year at Hogwarts, I have always been overshadowed by my brothers. Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was Quidditch team captain, Percy was a prefect and Head Boy, and the twins Fred and George were co-capitans of the quittich team. This year finally I'm the oldest in the school and Harry keeps getting more and more famous. I'm not Ronald Weasly, I'm Harry's friend' that's it."  
  
"Oh, my God, I know just what you mean. For years I have been okay in school. Not the best, not the worst, I was a beater on my Quidditch team. I was funny everybody said, and I had a bunch of really nice friends. I even had the sweetest boyfriend. His name was Mikey. Anyway, all of a sudden Alex shot a head in all her classes. Suddenly, from the noticed popular person I was, I turned into this little nobody that was only known as 'Alex's sister' when I went home for Christmas all mom could think about was Alex this and Alex that. I had no idea what to do until I talked to the current headmaster at that time 'Jonathon Hoyle' he told me too just do my best and in time I would shine. I will. I know I will."  
  
"Wow," Ron said. "You remined me of myself."  
  
"Really?" Jasmine asked. "Cause you seem really cool."  
  
Ron blushed again.  
  
Alrighty, tell me what you think! Well, later days!!! 


	3. 3

AN: well, this ones short, and about ME!! YAY! Ok, so I know, I'm not THAT cool but you guys don't have to be mean about it *sniff sniff* well, review, and I don't own the peeps in this story, so DON'T SUE!! I don't got any money, so please leave me along, I'm only 13!!  
  
Alex and Draco were having a lot of fun. The place called Tommorow Land. They were going on a really twisty looking ride. They couldn't pronounce the name of it.  
  
"Is it the Madahorn?" Draco asked smiling at Alex. He was really starting to like her.  
  
"Yea, this ride is the bomb!" Alex said 'God he is fine' she thought.  
  
They walked over and the attendant let them off the ride.  
  
"Yucky," Alex said as they got off.  
  
Draco laughed "You Americans have the weirdest sayings. I heard Jasmine say something like dude. What does dude mean?" He asked.  
  
It was Alex's turn to laugh. "Dude means friend. It's a surfer word. Sarah, Jasmine, Tony, J.T. and Jasmine's ex-boyfriend Mikey all surf. I don't. It seemed fun for a bout 2 months. And than I got more interested in doing really well in school. Our school Wartles is right off a cliff that has some 'killer surf' as Jasmine calls it."  
  
"I think surfing is dumb." Draco said "I'd much rather read or something." He clapped his hand over his mouth. "I did not just admit I like to read. I did it again." He cursed under his breath. At Alex's weird look he said "At our school I am kind of a bully." He blushed you could tell he was ashamed of himself.  
  
"That's okay," Alex said. "I think if you want to achieve a goal you should achieve it the fastest way possible. If that means stepping on others heads, let it be so." She smiled at the relived look on his face. She moved closer to him and whispered "I like to read too." She smiled a really pretty smile.  
  
Ok, so review, and read some more, but only if you like… I'm NOT forcing this on you.. I hope you all know that… 


	4. 4

Ok, so it's short, but here you go! I don't own these people..  
  
"Hey Sarah you don't talk much do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, not really, my friend Alex says I can be such a blabber mouth at times though."  
  
Harry laughed. At first, it seemed as though he liked Alex, but now he wasn't so sure. He thought Sarah was pretty and cool. Alex was also cool and pretty, but differently then Sarah. Jasmine just seemed like a person to become good friends with. Besides, it looked as though Ron might like her. They were all pretty cool. 'I hope this is the group that we're exploring the country with.' Harry thought.  
  
As if reading his mind, Sarah said, "were the school that you're touring the country with. It's so big I haven't been out of California. It's really cool. Not much history though."  
  
"Wow, it seemed as though you read my mind," Harry commented.  
  
"Well, it isn't reading a person's mind, it's kything with them. Kything is a type of communication dragons' use. I use it some of the time with Jasmine and the others. It just happens. Sorry if I startled you," Sarah explained.  
  
"Its okay, it's pretty cool. I would love knowing how to do that," with that, Harry took Sarah's hand in his.  
  
Like, no like? Review, and complain! Please don't flame though… just constructive criticism PLEASE… well,  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. 5

I probably should make these chapters bigger, and I HOPE you don't mind they're so small… well, here is some more. I don't own anyone….  
  
"Wow, this country is big," Hermoine commented.  
  
"Woah, this is not the whole country, this is only Disney Land," J. T. said.  
  
"Where's its history?"  
  
"You sound like Alex," J. T. commented.  
  
'I resent that,' he heard a voice say. He recognized it as Alex's.  
  
'Hey what are you doing? Spying on me?' J.T. accused. Alex had been sort of spying on him, and then giving the scoop to Draco. They were in fits of giggles.  
  
J. T. had always left his mind open for Alex to kyth with him. She was a good friend. Although Jasmine and J. T. were best friends, Alex and he had always had a good relationship, even though most of the time it was only about friendship. Alex had always been able to kyth with him. They had always done that, even before they met one another, that was the reason that he had asked Alex to the dance. They had always kythed, most of the time it was only Sub-concious though.  
  
"Let's go on a ride now," he told Hermoine.  
  
"Okay," she awnsered.  
  
Please review, cuz I'll love you forever if you do!! PLEASE don't flame me. I know my grammer isn't correct… but it would take me FOREVER to proof read it… it's 280 pages… *sigh* I'm separating it into chapters as we speak, and it's taking me forever… well, later 


	6. 6

Ok, ok, so I don't own these people, and I hope you all will review for me.. please? Ah, yes! I knew you would!!!  
  
Ginny wasn't shy at all, the way she was around Harry, she felt like she had known Tony all her life. It was cool.  
  
Tony had started up a conversation, "So you're a 4th year right?" he had asked.  
  
"Yea, you?" she had answered.  
  
"Same. What's your favorite class? Mine is transfiguration."  
  
"Of course that's mine. Prof. McGonnagal is the best teacher. Very strict though. What house are you in? I am in one called Gryffindor."  
  
"Ms. Comstock teaches for us. My house is called Jangos. It's pretty cool I guess. I miss Eureka though. Whoa, what's that song playing?" He asked Ginny.  
  
'Tony, be carfull, Alex is on alert for kything/spying on us. She did it to me, Not Jasmine yet. I'll warn you if I hear anything.' J. T. had kythed to him a major warning.  
  
Right after that, he heard a message yelling at J. T. 'How dare you warn Tony that I was on the move. I thought we were friends.'  
  
'We still are, but hey, you are now caught red handed.'  
  
'Not fair J. T. Come on, what if you were doing that to us. It was just for entertaiment.'  
  
'Well your new friend Draco seems just enough entertaiment for me.' J. T. commented.  
  
'How dare you bring him into this…"  
  
In the distance of his brain, he heard Jasmine bursting full of laughter. He could almost see tears of laughter stream down her cheeks. He was trying not to chuckle himself.  
  
"That's… Tony! Pay attention. Let's go on the haunted House ride." Ginny was pulling on his arm making him run in the direction of the ride.  
  
The line was short enough. By the time they were seated, it was like 10 minutes later. Tony wasn't scared by any of it, neither was Ginny. Until the reflection part when there is a ghost sitting next to you. Then Ginny jumped in the air and landed in Tony's lap.  
  
Tony's was startled by this gesture, but smiled. It was a start of a great friendship.  
  
Come on, you can do it… just click the button that says submit review… ah yes, we can teach you yet! Oh, I don't own these people… 


	7. 7

Ok, ok, there's some bad language in this one…. Gomen na sai!!! Well, please review, and no I don't own these characters…  
  
"Jasmine, what are you laughing at?" Ron asked  
  
"Well, me and my old friends do this thing called kything. We talk to each other in our brains. Alex and J.T. were having a major fight about whether Alex was being nice. She was zeroing in on J.T's thoughts. He got angry. I don't even have to concentrate with J.T. either. It just comes natural. We went to Divination teacher once and supposedly me and J.T. have the same skills or something." Jasmine looked at Ron and he looked back. All of a sudden she shook her head and said "stop."  
  
"What?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"Don't think so stongly about me. For most people it would be like you were yelling it out loud. Shut up J.T." She said. Ron looked confused and she said "He has been focused in on my thoughts all day. He can also hear what I say. It scares me when he does that. Sometimes I want to be left alone. I always give a little signal to say I'm there. He never leaves me alone; he's like an overprotective father. He's the reason Mikey and I broke up. You don't even have to think it; the question marks are popping up all over the place. We broke up because J.T. taught Mikey how to kythe and he would not leave me alone. It was like having an annoying little puppy around me all the time.Even more than J.T. "  
  
Ron looked at her and took her hand and asked with his mind "Will you teach me how to kythe?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him and thought "Can you hear me?" he nodded yes "Than you can kythe."  
  
"How about a balloon for your girlfriend?" This man from behind a bunch of balloons asked.  
  
Ron looked at the man and said "I'll take two, one that says Ron and one that says Jasmine." The balloon man handed the balloons to Ron and Ron gave the man $2.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex turned to Draco and whispered "Ron just bought two balloons, one for him with Jasmine's name, and one for her with his name."  
  
"That is so funny; you never would have known that Weasly could be so sensitive."  
  
"I heard that," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Ron!" Draco yelled. He turned to Alex. Ron and Jasmine were right behind them. Ron looked furious with them. This did not help Draco and Ron's relationship.  
  
"So, you didn't know I was the sentimental type hunh? Well. Now you do. Happy?" Ron asked. "Hope so," Ron said to them.  
  
'Jasmine Marie Trosian!! How no, why did you do that? We were having the time of the hour? And you ruined it. Now look what it has done to our guys temper. Awnser me, damn it!' Alex was furious with how Jasmine acted, so she kythed the message with the will power of a donkey. Jasmine would not be a happy camper.  
  
'Well, I thought it would be fun to sneek up on you. And then you and Draco went and insulted Ron. He has practical smoke coming out of his ears. Wait till I tell J.T. What I did. I can just imagine the look on his face. It's priceless,' Jasmine said.  
  
"Ha ha, nice try you guys," J. T. was right behind them.  
  
"Hi guys what are you fighting about?" Harry asked. He and Sarah were holding hands.  
  
"I'm so out of here. Alex you are such a major dork." Jasmine said out loud  
  
"Don't call her a dork, you hoe!" Draco yelled  
  
Jasmine turned bright red.  
  
Ron and J.T. "Shut the hell up!" They shouted it with utter conviction.  
  
"Jasmine you shouldn't have called your sister a major dork," J. T. said. Hermoine agreed.  
  
"Whatever," Jasmine said. "Come on Ron; let's leave these losers to them selves."  
  
"Yea, have a nice trip, see you next fall," Alex said to a klutzy Jasmine.  
  
"Shut up you bitch."  
  
"Wait, Jasmine you know that your sister has always been nice to you except on really important stuff. You have no right calling her a brat even," Tony said.  
  
"Fuck you Tony; it's all about Alex isn't it? Leave me the fuck alone J.T."  
  
They all set off in there different ways. J. T. and Alex, and Draco and Hermoine all went to the hotels. They were so p. o.ed at the other kids. J. T. wasn't going to get angry over a stupid thing like that. Alex sure was though. She was really pretty when she was mad. Draco probably meant something to her, other wise she wouldn't have got so angry. Well I don't care, thought J. T. I get Hermoine.  
  
'You care, I know you do,' kythed Alex. 'I really appreciate that you care. Draco does mean something to me. The same way you did. I just hope things don't end the same way.'  
  
'Your right,' J. T. thought. 'Well, things are different now. I wonder what would happen if things didn't end the same way they did.'  
  
'What, with you going out with Krystal? If she wasn't standing next to Katie when you gave her an invite, we would probably still be going out,' Alex concluded.  
  
"Well, only one more day in Disney Land you guys," Alex informed the group.  
  
"Cool, I want to see more of the country. California seems really awesome," Hermoine told them. They all went to there hotel room. Guys with the guys and girls with the girls.  
  
Well, you guys, please review… sorry *again* about the bad language.. I hope you can forgive me. Please review!! 


	8. 8

Ok, here's the next chapter… we're about about on the 11th page of 93 or so… I swore there was more, but here's the chapter. I don't own anyone. Please review!!  
  
"Draco, Alex is really cool. You're lucky to have her around. I only had her as a cool girl friend for about 2 months. It was awesome though. It ended on my birthday," J. T. said.  
  
"She seems really cool. She says she likes to read, is that true?"  
  
"Of course. As I said, she doesn't get worked up over things unless they're really important. You must mean something to her if she got so pissed off over something so stupid. She can read your mind better than the rest of us. That's how she got all the information about us. It was really stupid,"  
  
"So, do you have a clue why she turned bright red when she was trying to figure something out about Tony?"  
  
"Oh yea, are you sure you want to hear what I said?"  
  
You said something to make her so mad? Why I ought to…"  
  
"Oh nothing that bad," J. T. flinched as Draco cracked his knuckles. "She had said it was only for entertaiment. Then I said that you were all the entertaiment that she needed. Then she started yelling at me."  
  
Draco laughed. "It was just that? Okay, I thought some one had struck her with a very violent hand. You can do that with your brains? Could you teach me? I would love to be able to talk to Alex when I'm back in England."  
  
"I don't know if that is a good idea," J. T. observed.  
  
"Please?" Draco pleaded.  
  
"Okay, but Jasmine had to dump Mikey because when I taught him how to kyth, he used the talent inapropriatly. He kept reading Jasmine at almost any time of the day. Even when she was in the shower. You can see the person when you do that you know."  
  
"So your saying, you can look in on my Alex when she is taking a non-bubble bath?? I hope not,"  
  
"Oh I could if I wanted to, but she would find out, and I would be in big trouble with everyone. That would be one of the few things that she get's angry about. So this is how you do it…"  
  
J. T. told Draco how to kythe. He was a very fast learner.  
  
Ok, a short chapter, I know! But ill try to get bigger ones up later.. this is still WAY in the beginning… 


	9. 9

This chapter's really sweet… please review! I don't own anyone..  
  
Ron and Jasmine were still in Disneyland. Jasmine was crying. They were sitting outside of Cinderella's castle. She turned to Ron. He looked at her and said "Don't cry Jasmine, I'm sure your friends didn't mean it."  
  
"Yes they did. They have been like this ever since Alex made the honor roll. J.T. is supposed to be my best friend. He has always sided with me when Alex and I fought. Tony too, Alex doesn't even like Tony. Yet he sided with her. I'm sorry Ron, I'm just so angry, and I'm majorly hurt by J.T. They have been blaming things on me a lot more than usual. That's what makes me klutzy. Thanks for staying with me; you are a really good friend." Jasmine turned to Ron and smiled.  
  
'She is so beautiful when she smiles' Ron thought looking at her. She started blushing and he realized that she had heard him. He looked at her and smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. He thought 'Do we have to stay just friends?' He was blushing furiously.  
  
She had been looking down, with her hair in her face, but now she looked up and there was hope in her eyes. 'Really?' she asked him in thought. He nodded she smiled a giant smile. Her bad mood was gone.  
  
"You know, your cute when your sad, but your unbelivebly beautiful when your happy. I can almost see why Mikey kept looking in on you. It's gonna be hard not to." Ron said laughing.  
  
"Yea, well you are the cutest guy I have ever met. And you are nice. I also get the feeling that you would side with Harry if him and someone got in a fight. That's two things that are better than J.T."  
  
"Don't talk about him; I feel a wall go up around your mind when you talk about him."  
  
Then he kissed her.  
  
Please review! You know how much I like that!! Besides, not a lot of people have reviewed on my OTHER stories.. *tear* well, anyways… ja ne~ 


	10. 10

Obviously, this chapter's tiny… but please review at the end… please? Ah yes! I knew you would… I don't own these people.. you guys know this, so PLEASE don't sue..  
  
"Hey Alex, what was J. T. like when he started hanging out with you guys?" Hermoine had asked.  
  
"Well, he was cute and all, he was also a little mean at times though," Alex started. "He started to hang out with us when we started going out. Jasmine doesn't believe that we were actually going out. Then we broke up. My mom said it was both our faults. He went out with some one else. I don't think I was mature enough. Once Jasmine had wrote a letter in side my diary, because I let her. It was to J. T. saying that to tell Alex that it wasn't her fault. I mean that it wasn't Jasmines fault. I for some reason kept saying that. It was weird," Alex finished.  
  
"Jasmine and J.T. are really close, aren't they?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, they are even closer than J.T. and I. Jasmine is in denial that I am acting more mature than she is."  
  
"I think that you are being unreasonible about your sister." Sarah said to Alex in her mind. Alex shook her head.  
  
"Will you please kythe to Tony that they need to come back to the hotel? I need to speak to Ginny about Ron. Also tell them that if they see Ron and Jasmine, to please tell them to come back here." Hermione said.  
  
Please review you guys… hey, if you guys want, whose your favorite American characters? Alex? Jasmine? Tony, Sarah, or J.T.? please vote when you review… I think it would be a cool poll…. Well, later!! 


	11. 11

Ok, well I haven't checked for reviews yet, so I don't know whose winning.. I'll post the results after I check them… I don't own these people, and please review!!  
  
Tony was getting a message from Alex. He nodded and said, "Let's go find Jasmine and Ron. I bet that if they are here in Disneyland still they are by Cinderella's castle. That's where she goes to get away from it all. She hides in one of the upstairs rooms that are closed off to the public. She is friends with the manager of security and he lets her in there with her friends."  
  
"Wow really?" Ginny asked, "That is so cool."  
  
"Yea, she keeps her cat Sassy up there sometimes."  
  
They started walking. Tony was wringing his hands and he kythed to Alex, 'Why are you having me do this? Why not J.T.? He and Jazz are a lot closer.'  
  
Alex answered with 'you are closer to her in physical form. Jazz and J.T. are close in spiritual form, not physical, besides she threatened never to talk to him again and he wants to let her cool off before attempting to communicate with her.'  
  
They had arrived at the castle just as it was getting dark. Tony walked right in. He had been there a bunch of times and the guard knew him. Ginny followed him. They walked up the stairs. Tony walked in to varius different rooms and then motined for Ginny to be quiet. He crept in.  
  
HEEHEE… the next chapters kind of amusing, well, at least it was for me… ok, as you all must notice the lead person is slowly slipping away from nobody to Jasmine.. *tear* well, she helped me write this, so it's not only me…. Well, please review with ur fave character!! From America that is… 


	12. 12

Ok, well I think this is amusing, you all might not… I dunno… hehehe… well just read… I don't own these characters…  
  
Jasmine had heard something. She stood up in one quick movement. She put her finger to her lips and said "shhhhhh." She slipped off her shoes and handed them to Ron. They were sandals. She tiptoed over to the broomstick in the corner and whispered "UP!" she mounted the broomstick and pulled out her wand. She kicked herself up in the air soundlessly and zoomed towards the door.  
  
She sees Tony and Ginny; she screams for help.  
  
Tony and Ginny scream.  
  
Ron rushes out; he screams.  
  
Jasmine screams again and falls off her broom.  
  
"Jasmine please don't curse me!" Tony pleads throwing his hands in the air covering his face.  
  
"Oh, I thought that if you were Alex. I would turn you into a pig. Maybe that isn't such a bad Idea to do to you for coming to my private spot," Jasmine twidled her wand.  
  
"Alex told me to come find you so Hermione could talk to Ron. We also have to find Harry and Sarah." Tony said still protecting his face with his arms.  
  
"Get up Tony I'm not gonna hurt you, this time. Next time warn me when you are going to show up like that." Jasmine said helping Tony get up off the ground. "but I am still angry at you and J.T."  
  
"Please don't be, I'm really sorry." J.T. said coming into the light.  
  
Ron looked at J.T. and flexed his knuckles. He walked over to Jasmine and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
Jasmine was looking at J.T. and she wasn't smiling anymore. She looked up at Ron, kissed his cheek, and walked away from his shoulder. She turned to J.T. and said, "How could you side with Alex?" There was no response. "Tony siding with Alex was bad enough, but I could see that because Tony has always sided against me with everything. But you? I told you how I feel like Alex had taken and done everything I had to work for years on, and gotten it in a few weeks. There were only two people who knew about that, you and Ron. Yet you still went and sided with her."  
  
J.T. turned to Ron "She told you?" He turned to Jasmine "How could you tell him? You haven't even known him two days. It took you weeks to tell me. And then I had to drag it out of you. I thought we were best friends…"  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Well best friends tell each other secrets and nobody else."  
  
"Yea? Well best friends stick with each other no matter what, even if they think that the other friend is wrong. I've done that many times for my best friend. He used to be a nice guy. He used to understand me and he helped me understand myself. Now he sides with my sister. He even sides with her when he doesn't understand all the fine details of the fight. My best friend was the nicest, sweetest guy I had ever met. Now, my best friend acts like a jerk 2 out of 3 times I see him. I sometimes wish my best friend wasn't my best friend at all, because if he wasn't my Best friend, than his acting like a jerk wouldn't hurt me, while now it hurts a lot." Jasmine finished talking and wiped her eyes on her shirt.  
  
Ron walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. " Shh, it's gonna be alright. You can cry if you need to. Crying heals the soul."  
  
J.T. was watching Ron and Jasmine with jelousy. 'I should be holding her and making her feel better, not Ron.'  
  
He suddenly heard Ron's voice in his head 'Then get over here you asshole'  
  
J.T. looked at Ron in surprise, and kythed 'You can kyth?!'  
  
'Duh, Jasmine taught me how. Now get over here.'  
  
J.T. walked over and Jasmine continued to cry. He put his arm on her shoulder, and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry Jasmine. I had no idea. Lets go and see what Alex wanted to tell us huh?"  
  
"Sure, I'm still mad at you though," Jasmine kind of laughed.  
  
Ok, well, I thought it was funny… maybe you guys didn't… please review… ja ne! 


	13. 13

Ah, so, please review, and I don't own thse characters… so, the romance is FINALLY starting to take a toll on this story… I hope you guys like the whole Ron/Jasmine bit… cuz it's kind of cute. You might be surprised later, though…  
  
Alex and Hermoine were talking to Draco back at the hotel. "Yea, I really like J. T. He kind of talks about you though. He is really cute! No offense Draco. Your cute too," Hermoine said.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't Alex be the one to say that," Draco teased.  
  
"Fine, I'll say it. No offense Draco, you're cute too."  
  
"Thank-you, I had no idea anyone thought that," Draco made every one laugh.  
  
'Guys well be there in about 2seconds,' Jasmine kythed.  
  
'Gotcha,' Draco responded.  
  
Just then everyone but the teacher burst in through the door.  
  
"Alex, I'm really sorry. I just got really mad at you cuz if the things my friends did. I'm really sorry. I just said that didn't I? Draco who taught you how to kyth?" Jasmine really had a tough time getting all that out.  
  
Malfoy pointed to J. T. he started blushing. He was smiling at Hermoine. Alex was watching them trying not to lol.  
  
"What does lol mean Alex?" Ron asked.  
  
"Laugh Out Loud," She responded. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She also had asked.  
  
Ron pointed to Jasmine. He didn't have a clue to what was going on, he was still looking at the whole group, happy that they were all together after there fight.  
  
'Jonathan, Jasmine, do we have any privacy now that you taught them all to kyth?' Alex asked.  
  
'Really,' Sarah echoed. 'When you gonna teach Harry, so that I'm warned?'  
  
'Ha Ha, actually I was going to teach him next.'  
  
"J. T., come here," Draco called. "We'll be right back," he told everyone.  
  
"I reconsidered what I had said to you earlier, Maybe I should look at her in the shower. She really has a great bod."  
  
'I thank you for the compliment, but I don't like you telling my ex- boyfriend these things, he might get the idea,' Alex scolded.  
  
'Very funny Al, even though you do have a great bod, I only want to see Hermoine's.'  
  
This made every one burst out laughing, especially the guys who she went to school with. Harry was looking at everyone weirdly while Sarah was filling him with the scoop of the room. No body else could talk.  
  
Draco ran over and taught him how to kyth really fast. Harry already had known the basics, even though he had never used the ability.  
  
Jasmine was holding hands with Ron and he was whispering in her ear.  
  
Alex was looking at them and then she asked, "Did I miss something here?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked "Missed what?"  
  
"Them" Alex said pointing to Jasmine and Ron.  
  
Jasmine smiled a secretive smile and said "Maybe."  
  
Ron looked at Alex looking at them and pulled Jasmine into a big kiss. He kythed 'God, you are so hot! You drive me crazy!'  
  
Jasmine started to blush 'No one has ever told me that before' she kythed.  
  
Everybody burst out laughing.  
  
Alex said, "I can take a hint." That had everybody laughing too.  
  
Jasmine ended her kiss and asked out loud "So besides Ron and I, are anyone else officialy going out?"  
  
Everybody shook their heads no.  
  
"Okay, the only person that as far as I know has a reason is Sarah, she still has to break up with her current boyfriend, which you were supposed to do like a week ago." She said turning to Sarah. "Well, considering me and Ron…"  
  
"Ron and I." Alex corrected automaticaly  
  
"Fine. Ron and I have been going out the longest, that makes us the people who get to make the money transistions all over the country. Now lets go to the Dance they are having tonight here at the motel."  
  
"Yea, lets." Alex said  
  
"Jasmine? Could you please stay for a second? I would like to talk to you privatly." J.T. asked  
  
Jasmine looked at Ron and Ron nodded "Save me a dance" Jasmine said.  
  
She looked at J.T. and he looked at her he motined to the chairs and said, "Sit please." He was almost pleading. She sat down.  
  
He got down on his knees and said "Have you forgiven me yet?"  
  
She looked at him and decided to answer him truthfully " I don't know."  
  
"Jasmine, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I must have been out of my mind thinking Alex was right. I love you in a way I could never love another even if I wanted to."  
  
As J.T. was saying this Jasmine had started crying again.  
  
"It's not like I love you like a you know, girlfriend, but I love you like a best friend, a sister, you know," J. T. finished.  
  
"That's really sweet of you.I love you too.Hey, what do you think of Harry? What are we going to do for Alex's Birthday? It's today you know," Jasmine asked J. T.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about winning her a stuffed animal at the carnival were going to in 2 hours."  
  
"How sweet J. T." Jasmine told him.  
  
Well, please review… Jasmine wrote the last part of this chapter… grrrrrrrrr. I am always right, no matter what ANYONE tells you… hehehe. Well, later days! 


	14. 14

OK, ok, you guys may notice later in the story, that there is a bit of confusing about the age bit… since I'm a fourth year here, I'm going to put me as 14… it might say a different age later, but I'll try to change it… k, well, please review, and I don't own anyone!!  
  
'Jasmine, does Alex always act this smug?' Ron asked Jasmine.  
  
"I am not acting smug. It's my birthday if you didn't already know. I am now 14. It's awesome to be older than poor 13 year old Tony," Alex said making everyone except Tony laugh.  
  
"Yea, well I'll be you age in 2 days. So there. Don't expect a birthday present from me," Tony said turning bright red. He, as you know, was now the youngest in the group. Ginny was turning 14 on the 21st.  
  
"Hey Alex come here!" J. T. called. He pulled her arm over to a booth at the carnival. They were now in Long Beach in California at a big carnival.  
  
"J. T., don't pull Alex so rufly," Draco called protectivly.  
  
"I am fine Draco," Alex called as J. T. led her around a corner.  
  
"Now, what stuffed animal do you want to have" J. T. asked as Alex pointed to a stuffed tweety.  
  
"Okay, in a couple of minutes that tweety will be yours." J. T. called as he tried to throw a dart make a balloon pop. He wasn't very sucsecful.  
  
After like 15 tries he finnaly popped the balloon.  
  
They made there way back to where every one else was buying tickets.  
  
"Thank-you J. T." Alex said, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
He wasn't expecting this, so he blushed. Hermoine and Draco both cringed.  
  
"It's okay," J. T. and Alex said at the same time. Alex went one way to go to Draco, and J. T. did the same to Hermoine. They both gave them kisses on the cheeks.  
  
They all blushed. Jasmine gave Alex a secret smile, that was very rare. Meaning that she barley ever gave it.  
  
Alex returned the smile. Then she kissed Draco again. They all blushed.  
  
Later that night around 9:00 pm, They were all on the bus that was taking them around the country. Jasmine had thrown a surprise party, and had had all Alex's friends had apperated to the bus. It was a totally great party.  
  
"Hey Alex," Gabby had said when Alex had gotton on the bus that after noon.  
  
"Gabby?" she had asked.  
  
"Yea it's me. Along with Aliceon, Cheree, and Emily. Summer couldn't make it, Sorry," Gabby had said.  
  
What Alex didn't know was that her best friend in the whole wide world, Kayla Vogtman, was hiding in the girls corridor. They all had snuck past Jonathan and ran into the girls room. The guys also did this, only with more cation.  
  
"Hey Tony and Alex, this surprise party is for both of you. I'm sorry if I was a jerk Alex, I'm really sorry. Draco must mean something really special to you if you argued over him. I mean you barely ever argue, even when you do, you're the 1st to make up," Jasmine said giving Alex a hug.  
  
"Yea, well calling me a bitch probably didn't help that little thing called sibling rivalry," Alex said.  
  
"Wow, you sure did have an argument." Emily observed.  
  
"Your one to talk. I mean with William and all," Cheri said.  
  
"Hey, Aliceon, have you read my new Sailor Moon story?" Alex asked.  
  
"Hey I want to hear it!!" everyone called.  
  
"Okay," Alex said. Then she read her story out loud. They were in Nevada by the time she finished.  
  
"Wow, cool idea about the way Darien and Serena started to go out. Really weird about Jedite, and with the girl called Mina. It was awesome though. I think you should write another one," Draco complimented.  
  
"Wow, thanx. I'm already working on another one where Darien starts going out with Serena. I'll let you read it when I'm finished." Alex blushed when said this. 'Draco, you are really sweet for saying that, I'll show you my sweetness, later. Okay? Hope so. Seeya in a sec,' Alex. 'Wait, I should not have just said that, should I have? Sorry if I embarrased you or anything.'  
  
"Hey Alex, come here a second," Draco called taking by her arm, pulling her into a totally different room on the bus.  
  
"Hey, this is my birthday present." He gave her a really passionate kiss. "Would You Go Out With Me? My birthday Present is the WYGOWM question. Is that okay or anything?"  
  
"Of course it is. Yes I'll go out with you. I mean, where are we going to go?"  
  
'Ohhhh, Alex I love the way you look when his lips touches yours.' Gabby was taunting her with a singsong voice.  
  
"Oh be quiet. What did I look like anyhow??' Alex asked.  
  
"How about the words 'Mega happiness'? Gabby said.  
  
Alex, Draco and Gabby walked back into the main room on the bus. Everybody was hooting and laughing. It seemed that Jasmine and Ron, and Harry and Sarah were having a kissing contest. It was to see who could kiss the longest. Just then Sarah pulled away from Harry and started panting for breath. Jasmine and Ron just kept on kissing until J.T. walked over and tapped Ron on the back. They pulled apart and both panted for breath.  
  
"WOW!" was all Tony could say. Everybody laughed.  
  
"Wanna switch?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"What's going on back there?" Professor Hoyle asked  
  
"Nothing" Alex called.  
  
Ron smiled at Jasmine and asked "wanna do it again?"  
  
Jasmine smiled back and said "maybe later."She wasn't gonna admit it but she was kinda jealous over Ron's question  
  
"Everybody to bed, first thing tomarrow we hit the Grand Canyon." Jonathon called.  
  
"Okay" everybody called.  
  
"We had better be going." Gabby and everybody said.  
  
"Okay, I'll miss you." Alex said giving them all hugs.  
  
Jasmine walked over and gave each of them The Handshake "later guys."  
  
"Bye" everybody called. The visitors apparated back to their school.  
  
Tony, Harry, and J.T. all started walking back to their rooms on the bus.  
  
Draco stayed and gave a very passionate kiss to Alex and whispered "see you tomarrow, sweetie."  
  
While they were doing this Ron had walked over to Jasmine and kissed her a deep, long kiss. They pulled apart and Jasmine looked into Ron's bright blue eyes and just crumpled. She thought 'What does he see in me? He is so nice and sweet and he is a major Hottie with a capital H. All I am is a normal person. Not pretty, not Hot, not anything.'  
  
All of a sudden Ron whispered " You are anything but normal. See you tomorrow." He stood up and looked at Draco they nodded to the other girls and left.  
  
Draco kept dreaming about Alex that night.  
  
Jasmine had a horrible nightmare. Ron and her were going to fight Draco and Alex about which country was better, America or England, and then all of a sudden Harry and J.T. were fighting. Jasmine woke up sweating and decided that despite her diet, she wanted ice cream.  
  
She jumped out of bed and trotted to the kitchen.  
  
Harry was sitting at the table eating ice cream. He pushed a bowl to her and asked "Want some?"  
  
She nodded. "Thanks, dude." She pulled out a spoon and put some big spoonfuls into the bowl. She took the ice cream and put it away. She walked back to the table and sat down. She looked around jumped up and said "B back in a min." She ran to her room and walked back with her glasses on.  
  
"Wow, you look different with glasses on. I must say I'm used to you having contacts." Harry confessed.  
  
Jasmine smiled and looked down at her bowl. "About two years ago I went on this whole self help thing. I got contacts, went on a diet, and started excersising regurlarly. After a month or two I stated fealing really good about myself." She looked back up.  
  
Harry's green eyes were looking at her with a new beginning. She was getting a tingly feeling down her spine. He smiled.  
  
"Did you know you have really intense eyes?" Harry asked. She took off her glasses and he said " You can't see it with your contacts, but you do."  
  
"You should talk. Your eyes look like jewels, like emeralds." She blushed realizing what she had said " I mean that in the best way possible with these current circumstances." 'Watch your tounge, Jasmine' she told herself.  
  
Harry blushed and pushed his hair back out of his eyes. Harry saw that Jasmine caught sight of Harry's scar. "I've had it since.."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That's right. It's been 5 years since I found out and it still freaks me out when complete strangers come up to me and say "Harry Potter what an honor" or "Wow! I can't belive I'm meeting you. The famous Harry Potter." He laughed. It made Jasmine laugh too.  
  
Then they went back to bed after they finished their ice-cream.  
  
*SOB!* as you can tell, it has became a Jasmine fic already… she ALWAYS does this when I try to write a story with her… well, ja ne! review!! 


	15. 15

Ok, the little loser mentioned in this story named Kyle is my lil bro… Eric was his friend… and Usagi used to be his nickname… it's changed now, and now Jasmine's Usagi… well, you'll learn all about that later, I hope… well, later! Please review!  
  
The next day they were riding on donkeys down the side of the Grand Canyon. The saw a hand pop up out of the water and go back down again.  
  
"Dude, what's that Jasmine?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Remember when Kyle used to act like he was drowning? That is what that kid reminds me of. Wouldn't it be weird if it was him?"  
  
Then they saw a head pop out of the water. "Woah, that might just be Kyle. Some one save him!" Alex cried.  
  
"One step ahead of you babe." Draco was already diving into the water.  
  
"oh, I hope there okay," Ginny was playing the worried mother of the group.  
  
Just then, Draco was getting out of the water with a short kid around 13 following him.  
  
"Kyle James Anthony Trosian!! What are you doing out here?? Aren't you supposed to be in school, Usagi!?" Alex yelled.  
  
Jasmine was fuming angry. She walked over and grabbed his ear.  
  
Just then a short dark haired kid flew up on a broomstick.  
  
Jasmine looked up. "Eric Hendrics, down here now!"  
  
Eric cringded and landed on the ground.  
  
"What are you boys doing here? Explain yourselves."  
  
"I was having a apparating lesson with Mr. Montana, and Eric was having a flying lesson with Mrs. Marconi and we collided and we ended up here." Kyle said wringing out his hair.  
  
Just as he finished talking there 2 men and a woman. They came to a stop on front of the little boys.  
  
The woman looked at them and gave them both a big hug. "Thank God your safe boys."  
  
"Aww, how sweet" Harry said laughing. Jasmine gave him a high five.  
  
"Hey Miss Marconi!" J.T. said "Do I get a hug?"  
  
"Of course." She gave him a hug and asked "How is my favorite little seeker?"  
  
"What about your favorite (only) female quidditch player?" Jasmine asked walking over for her hug. Jasmine looked around "Hey Mr. Hebert. What are you doing here? I thought you retired."  
  
"I did. But now I am the principle of the honorable school Wartles."  
  
"Congratulations" Jasmine, Tony, Sarah, J.T. and Alex said.  
  
" So you're here too, Mr. Montana. Why don't you take these boys and teach them how to apparate right?" Tony asked sincerely.  
  
"Your lucky you are the best apparating student I have, or I would be angry about that atitude. Your right though, I have to leave."  
  
"Bye Usagi, have fun. Don't be too hard on them Mr. Montana." Alex said, giving Kyle a hug.  
  
"My name is not Usagi." Kyle said giving Jasmine a hug good bye.  
  
Eric waved and left also.  
  
Ok, so, what do you guys think so far? Keep putting in your guys' favorite characters.. please review! 


	16. 16

See, the chapters are already getting longer… please review you guys! I'll love you forever if you do!!! Oh, I don't own these people…  
  
Later that night everyone had gathered in the back room, and they were trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Let's read some books." Alex said. Hermione agreed.  
  
"How about not?" Harry said giving Jasmine and J.T. high fives.  
  
"I know," Sarah said "let's play Spin the Bottle."  
  
"Okay" Everybody said.  
  
"Ron sits across from me!" Jasmine called.  
  
"Ditto with Alex." Draco said  
  
"Same for us" Harry and Sarah called.  
  
"You guys are weird," Tony called. "But I guess same for me and Ginny," he confessed.  
  
"Okay everybody in the circle." Harry called taking charge. "Let's let Ginny go first because she is finally 12 years old."  
  
"Hold on, okay guys, these kisses can't just be little pecks on the lips, we are talking real kisses. And if a girl lands on a girl or a guy on a guy you spin again. Okay everybody?" J.T. asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
Ginny sat down and spun the bottle it landed on Ron. She looked around and said "I don't have to kiss him do I?"  
  
"No, spin again." Jasmine said "Unless you want me to take your place."  
  
"No that's okay." She spun again. It landed on Tony. She leaned over and kissed him a deep kiss. "Did that count as a good eanough kiss?" She asked laughing.  
  
"Yea, that was fine." Harry answered. "Tony your turn."  
  
Tony spun the bottle he was looking down it landed on Sarah. She blushed and he leaned in and gave her a pretty generous kiss.  
  
Sarah took the bottle and spun it. The first time it landed on Alex. "I think not" she said laughing. She spun it again. It landed on Ron. He leaned into the kiss and Jasmine's eyes widened.  
  
She glanced over at Harry and Harry eyes were widening too. He glanced at her and looked away quickly not wanting to think it.  
  
Ron ended the kiss and spun the bottle. It landed on Jasmine. She leaned in and Ron kissed her long and hard. She kissed him back equally as fierce, but her mind was on how Ron had kissed Sarah just as he was kissing her now.  
  
They pulled apart and Jasmine smiled and took the bottle. She spun it, hard. After about 30 seconds of spinning it stopped abruptly pointing strait at Harry. The weird thing was he was sitting right next to her. She leaned in and he kissed her. They just kept on kissing. Jasmine was getting a tingly feeling in her spine. One that she never got when she kissed Ron. She got scared and pulled out of the kiss really fast. He looked at her his eyes flashing with questions. 'later' she kythed.  
  
Harry took his turn and the bottle landed on Alex. They leaned in for a kiss. It was only about half as long as the one he gave Jasmine.  
  
Alex smiled and spun the bottle. She looked up. It landed on Draco. She smiled a big smile and gave him a long, deep, kiss.  
  
He pulled away gently and spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione. They kissed for about as long as Harry and Alex.  
  
Hermione took the bottle and spun it. It landed on J.T. (J.T. was sitting on the other side of Jasmine.)They both leaned in and it was a pretty good kiss.  
  
J.T. took the bottle and spun it. It finally stopped on Jasmine.  
  
She looked at him and said out loud "This is gonna be weird." He laughed but he kythed really urgently ' don't let this affect our friendship, please' she kythed back 'it won't' and everybody clapped, except Harry. They moved in for a kiss. It was an okay kiss for two people who thought that they would never kiss each other.  
  
"Let's all just go to bed now, it's about 10:00 anyway and I'm bushed." Harry said, but he thought 'it's a good thing they are not physics or they would know I was lying. I just have to talk to Jasmine.'  
  
Jasmine looked up abruptly as he thought her name, and looked around the messy room. "I will clean up tonight. I need a guy to sacrifice his bed time to help me. Sarah you can do the dishes tomarrow. I will leave them I promise." She looked at the guys expectantly.  
  
"I'll help you Jasmine. I promised to help last night with whoever had clean up duty." Harry said. Standing up.  
  
"Goodnight everybody." Jasmine and Harry called as the others left ot their rooms.  
  
Jasmine looked at Harry put her fingers to her lips and pulled out her wand. Harry smiled and pulled out his. They got to work on the room. In about 5 minutes they were done. They wern't expected for another half an hour at least.  
  
Harry kythed to Jasmine, 'lets go sit outside where we can see the stars.' She nodded and tiptoed out to the door way. The bus was parked for the night so they went and decided to sit on one of the picnic tables.  
  
Jasmine looked at Harry and asked outloud "What were you thinking about me earlier?"  
  
Harry looked up startled and Jasmine giggled and said "Sometimes I can hear people's thoughts. It's my gift."  
  
Harry looked at her and said " I was just thinking that I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well earlier when we, you know,"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well I felt something I don't even feel with Sarah. It was like a tingly feeling…"  
  
"going down your spine."  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Well, my mom has always been intune with God and she callsit a breath of fresh air. It's what happens when something makes you feel good inside or when God or your angels want to tell you something that you need to know to get ahead in life. It is also something that happens when all is as it should be." Jasmine said looking at Harry for his reaction to what she said.  
  
"You know, last night when we were eating ice cream I felt it too."  
  
"Me too." Jasmine said smiling.  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
"Yea Harry,?"  
  
"You know I liked you first off because you didn't make a big fuss over who I am."  
  
"Thanks, it was no big deal. I had to deal with everybody thinking they knew me because I was always saw me playing basketball, or volley ball, or doing student council stuff. I was big in the town where we lived always involved in everything and so everybody thought I was perfect and I am far from perfect. They were always like 'Jasmine I've heard so much about you' and 'Wow it is cool meeting you, have you done something noble lately?' It was hell of anoying and so I took up surfing. The nobody thought I was perfect anymore, they thought Alex was. I guess if you surf you are just beach bum." Jasmine blushed "anyway it still wasn't like I was known all over like you are."  
  
"Don't remind me. It has been so cool just being a normal wizard lately."  
  
"Dude, even if you hadn't got rid of Voldemort you would still be anything but normal. Normal is boring and you are hell of far from boring. From your great personality to your beautiful brilliant eyes you are not normal." Jasmine blushed.  
  
Harry was looking at her with disbelief "You said his name."  
  
"Who's name?"  
  
"Voldemort's. Where I come from everyone is scared to say his name."  
  
"Same here. But you see I always thought that he was kinda like the boogie man or something. Fear makes him bigger. And when people are scared to say his name that means he gets a little bit more powerful everyday. All of my friends are scared to call him by his  
  
name but I'm not, even concering the circumstances."  
  
"Forgive me for prying but what circumstances?"  
  
"Well, here in America my family has always been one of the most powerful wizarding families. Anyway about 5 mo. Before Voldemort dissapered, there was this man that came to our house posing to be a lost uncle or something. My mom let him in and then he held her up and took me. I have been to London and England.Anyway, I only remember a horrible ugly man's shadow. I remember what he said though, he said "she will be perfect for my new son. I ended up living with him for a while I guess. My mom said that the night I finally got returned to her was the night that Voldemort dissapered by you. Mom said that the man that stole me was a man that was a faithful servant to Voldemort. She says the ugly man I remember is probably Voldemort himself. I guess when I came home I kept asking about a boy or something. She never would tell me that boy's name."  
  
"Wow! At least you don't have a horrible scar that you will have for the rest of your life." Harry said.  
  
"I do. Maybe I will show it to you someday with a story that will make this one seem like nothing." Jasmine said.  
  
"Let's go to bed okay I'm really tired all of a sudden." Harry said.  
  
He walked her over to her room and looked into her eyes and walked away.  
  
She walked into her room and went to sleep.  
  
What do you guys think? Like, no like? Well, please share!! 


	17. 17

Ok peeps. You know the drill, review, and I'll love you forever! I don't own these people..  
  
'Dude, Harry, what happened with you and Jasmine tonight?' Draco asked Harry with Ron snoring away next to him.  
  
"Well, I think Jasmine and I have more in common than I thought, and we both agree that there was…"  
  
"What?" Draco asked  
  
"Well you gotta promise not to tell Ron . He would kill me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anyway, we both agree that there was more to that kiss between Sarah and Ron than just met the eye. And there is this weird physcic link between Jazz and I that there has never been with anyone, not even Voldemort, and he has cursed me forever with part of him. I mean I could just tell that Jasmine was nearby when she was. It was so weird having that connection with anyone. You know she is not the thoughtless airhead I thought her to be. There is also an urge to be the best she can be without seeming stuck up. Even in that short time I could tell she has a strong sense of self and cares greatly and would do anything not to hurt her friends"  
  
"Harry, I think we need to talk."  
  
Harry turned around. J.T. was sitting there looking at Harry with a new sense of respect.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked  
  
"About Jasmine and Ron and what you are going into with her. Take it from me anybody who gets involved with Jasmine has got a lot of stuff to handle. Man she nearly took my head off when she found out I was moving to Oklahoma. She wasn't anrgy I was moving, she was angry that I didn't tell her. She found out by Tony."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked looking at J.T.  
  
"Well, she is really nice and I would have to hurt anyone who hurt her."  
  
"Then you should get cracking on Ron. He's the one who kissed Sarah like there was no tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" came Ron's voice.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Ron and asked strait forward "Ron, are you going to break up with Jasmine to go out with Sarah? I want to know right now so I can warn her. And so I can tell Sarah that you want her."  
  
Ron put his head in his hands. "You know I don't know. For the three days I was with Jasmine, they were so groovy! But then all of a sudden Sarah just kept popping up in my head. I'm sorry Harry. I don't know. I think I am, but I'm not sure."  
  
Harry could barely contain his glee. He smiled really big, and then realized what he was doing and started to frown. "Whatever you need to do is okay. I just want you to know I will still be your best friend. Even if you decide to continue going out with Jasmine. I also will not let her know about your indesicevness."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I will let you know tomorrow what my decisional will be."  
  
"Alright. Are you going to bed right now?"  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
"Yes, after I talk to J.T. for a second."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Listen J.T. Do you think that Ron is gonna break up with Jasmine?"  
  
"If he doesn't she will break up with him. I just got finished kything with Jasmine and she said…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well don't tell her, she would kill me, but she really likes you. I mean even if you knew that already, you seriusly don't know how much. She is more wound up over you than she was over Mikey and Ron put together. And that is really wound up. It's not like she is you know obsessive or anything, it's just she like loves you man."  
  
"Well, I think that I love her too. It's all screwed up with Ron and Sarah and everything. And to think I thought that Jasmine was shallow and vapid by the whole valley girl thing she does."  
  
J.T. laughed "She actually doesn't do that intentionally. It just comes out. I remember we were having this deep conversation about our-about stuff, and she all of a sudden slipped in the 'Loser, loner, whatever mode.'It cracks me up when people think that she is a dumb blond in disguise as a brunette. After getting to know her they walk up to me or something similar and say something like "Wow! Jasmine isn't shallow after all." She also thinks it's hilarius."  
  
"She seems so nice. Is she ever you know, mean and nasty?"  
  
"Not really. I saw her once when she was angry. She got mad because somebody insulted Tony about something. I can't remember. She also got really angry at Alex the other day. I could see her fighting with someone pyhsically if they insuted you. She would only fight with someone if they ment the world to her, that's you, Tony, and me. Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired."  
  
"Me, too." Harry said suddenly tired. "Oh, J.T.,"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks for helping me with Jasmine."  
  
"It's not about you, no offense, it's you would be best for Jasmine, not Ron. Ron's nice, but he and Jasmine don't click like you two do."  
  
"Well thanks anyway"  
  
"No problem, you know I'm happy Jasmine loves you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It inevitably means we will be crossing paths again someday."  
  
Harry and J.T. lay down and went to sleep.  
  
Like, no like? Please share!! 


	18. 18

Well, these chapters are getting longer… I don't own these people… please review!!  
  
The next day the group was in the edge of Texas.  
  
Harry looked over at Jasmine. She was talking urgently to Ron. She looked in Harry's direction and smiled a big smile. 'Wonder what they are talking about?' he thought.  
  
"So Ron, you don't mind that I think it probably isn't the best thing if we keep going out?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Mind? Not at all. In fact I was just gonna tell you this morning pretty much the same thing. You don't mind that I go out with Sarah though, do you?" Ron asked smiling. This was going much better than he anticipated.  
  
"No. Why don't you go ask her out right now. She broke up with her boyfriend this morning. Oh Ron?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"If you ever need to talk to someone, just come to me ok?"  
  
"Thanks Jasmine." Ron said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
He ran off to where Sarah was walking by her self.  
  
Jasmine was now alone and she looked up. J.T. was walking with Hermione, Tony was with Ginny, Alex was with Draco, Sarah was talking to Ron, the only other person alone was Harry. She looked at him and he smiled and walked over.  
  
Jasmine was nearly bursting with laughter as she watched Harry walk over, the question marks popping up all over his face.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked looking at Jasmine.  
  
She didn't answer. Instead she looked over to where Ron was now kissing Sarah. "Answer your question?" she asked.  
  
Harry could barely contain himself. "This is so great." He yelled. Everybody looked at him. Then they turned and looked at Sarah and Ron. A couple people laughed but all turned back to each other.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Jasmine asked looking into Harry's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Does it mean I can now kiss you for the first time out side of a game? And does it mean I can ask you out? And does it mean I can be the happiest I have ever been?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you want." Jasmine replied smiling.  
  
Harry pulled her into a big hug. He was laughing really hard. They stopped walking. "Will you go out with me? Will you grace my life with your prsence?"  
  
"Of course" She barley had to whisper it. She was crying silently in Harry's arms.  
  
"Why do you cry? Are you sad over something? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No. It's just this feels so right. It feels like this is the way it is supposed to be. Like it is Destiny."  
  
"Destiny is beautiful. And what's better, Destiny is never wrong. Are you getting those 'tingles' as you called them?"  
  
"Yes, are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" came a whole chorus of voices.  
  
Jasmine and Harry looked up from each others faces and right into the faces of Alex, Draco, Ron, Sarah, Hermione, J.T., Tony and Ginny.  
  
"Kiss, come on you guys!" Alex called.  
  
"Why don't you follow Ron and Sarah around, they just started going out too?" Jasmine asked focusing her eyes back on Harry's eyes. 'God, those are the most beautiful eyes in the whole world'.  
  
"We already did. We got them to kiss too. Come on kiss you guys." Draco called.  
  
"Should we bow down to their wishes?" Harry whispered so quietly that only Jasmine had the possibility of hearing him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They moved together and kissed the most passionete kiss either of them had ever had. They were compleately oblivius to the cheering everyone was doing. They pulled apart and just hugged really hard.  
  
"That felt right too." Jasmine said into Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry whispered. "There is someone who wants to say something to you." He broke out of the hug and turned Jasmine around.  
  
Ron and J.T. were standing there.  
  
J.T. pulled Jasmine into a hug. "You are happy, aren't you." It wasn't a question  
  
"Very happy, thanks for understanding J.T. You are my best friend in the world."  
  
Ron now pulled Jasmine into a hug "Congratulations, Jasmine. I think we did the right thing here. You-Harry, me-Sarah. It all worked out."  
  
"It did."  
  
"I am starving. Let's go find a Dairy Queen." Alex said.  
  
"YEA!" every body answered.  
  
Ok, well, this is getting easier and easier to separate… you guys are getting pretty close the the middle of what I've written so far… ja ne~ 


	19. 19

Ok, well, here we go. Another chapter. I don't own these people… please review!  
  
A little while later they were all sititng at tables inside the Dairy Queen.  
  
Jasmine, Harry, J.T. and Hermione were at one table, and Alex, Draco, Ron, Sarah, Tony and Ginny were at the next table. Everybody was laughing about earlier that day how Tony had run into the big bus that was parked outside.  
  
"You must admit," Jasmine said to the whole group, " our trip has not had a dull moment so far. In fact we have had everything from a giant fight to a collision with a bus."  
  
"Your right Jazz, this trip has been one…"Alex was at a loss for the right word.  
  
"Trippy time." Ron finished for her.  
  
"Yea." Alex said "Not to mention we have had some interesting switches that I never thought would happen. I mean I saw Jasmine and Ron together, I also saw Harry and Sarah together. But then you had to go and switch with Jasmine and Harry, and Ron and Sarah."  
  
"I think it worked out." Harry said looking at Jasmine.  
  
"Me too." Ron said taking Sarah's hand.  
  
"We agree." Jasmine and Sarah said at the same time.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Jasmine took a look at Alex and said "Chibi, you have got chocolate running down your chin."  
  
"Thank you, meatball head." Alex replied.  
  
"Jazz, what does Chibi mean and why did she call you meatball head?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Everybody nodded to Harry's question.  
  
"Well, Chibi means Mini. I call Jenny Chibi-chibi (mini-mini) and I call Alex Chibi (mini). They decided they needed a name for me so they started calling me Meatball head. After about two months of this name I started to wear my head in pigtails to humor them. It lasted for about 3 weeks. After that first week started, I started getting funny looks from everyone. I kept it in for about two more weeks to be anti-follower."  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Jasmine looked over and whispered to Harry, "they laugh at everything, they are worse than I am, and I could laugh at anything."  
  
Harry smiled. He looked around and then looked over at the banks temperature device next door. It was 100 degrees on the roof. "Hey everybody. Does anyone want to go swimming? It's about 100 degrees out there.  
  
"Yea!" Everybody yelled.  
  
Ok, like? No like? Please please please review! 


	20. 20

Well, so here we are at the pool… something PRETTY eventful happens here… read on:  
  
"Alex! Stop splashing me!" Tony yelled laughing.  
  
Jasmine was watching Alex and Tony from her towel on the cement. She hadn't gotton wet yet.  
  
"Jasmine come in the water. It's a great temp.!" Alex yelled  
  
"Okay." Jasmine yelled getting up. She slid her contacts off and placed them into the case. She picked up her glasses from the bag they were in and placed them into her shoes so she could find them when she got out. She would not put her contacts back on until she was sure that she wasn't swimming anymore. She stood up stretching. She walked over to the edge of the pool and did a nice dive. "How was it?" She asked popping up.  
  
"I give it a 10." Alex said smiling at her.  
  
"Yea? Well I give it a 20." J.T. said.  
  
"Yea? Well I give it a hundred." Harry said looking superior.  
  
"You guys are so sweet." Jasmine said getting out to jump back in. She plugged her nose, and jumped in. There was a giant splash and there was water everywhere.  
  
"That one was good." Tony said wiping water out of his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. No applause please." Jasmine joked bowing in the water.  
  
Meanwhile Alex and Ron were having a race. Alex was about three strokes behind Ron.  
  
"Go Alex!" Draco yelled down at the finish line. Proffesor Hoyle was the judge of who came in first.  
  
At the sound of Draco's voice, Alex pulled ahead and won the race by about 2 strokes.  
  
"Yea! Go Alex!" Draco yelled giving her a big kiss.  
  
"Congratulations Alex." Ron said shaking her hand.  
  
"Hey have you ever kissed anyone underneath the water?" Sarah asked Ron.  
  
"No Have you?"  
  
"No wanna try?"  
  
Jasmine and Harry looked at each other and both shook their heads no. They both decided that they wanted to skip over all that flirty stuff that they had done with Sarah and Ron. They looked at each other and Jasmine felt her legs crumple. She sunk in the water. Harry swam over realfast and pulled her up to the top. He pulled her over to the shallow side. She sputtered and looked up into Harry's eyes 'You saved me' she thought.  
  
'Of course I saved you. I love you so much I would gladly die in your place.' Harry kythed looking down into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Jasmine looked up into Harry's brilliant green eyes and was amazed to see that he was crying. 'He does love me' she thought amazed. It made her cry to be loved so much. "I don't deserve you." She whispered so only he could hear her.  
  
"No your wrong. I don't deserve you." Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
"Well, if you ask me you both deserve each other. You are both dedicated loving people and I could not be happier for either of you." J.T. said smiling at them.  
  
Harry and Jasmine looked at each other and hugged, hard.  
  
J.T. turned away smiling and shaking his head. Across the pool Alex, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Tony were playing Marco Polo. Alex was Marco and everybody else was trying to stay away from her.  
  
"Marco"  
  
"Polo." Everybody answered.  
  
Alex waved her arms and tagged Draco. She opened her eyes and said "your it Draco."  
  
J.T. turned again. Ron and Sarah were kissing under the water. Ron put his hand up in the water and waved J.T. away. He turned again back toward jasmine and Harry they were talking.  
  
Jasmine looked up and saw J.T. looking at them. She smiled and moitned for him to come join them.  
  
J.T. walked over and sat down in the chair next to Jasmine. "What's up?" He asked Jasmine and Harry.  
  
Harry looked at him and said "we were talking about what we each have planned for our lives. I have planned (since I started at  
  
Hogwarts) to try and be a pro quidditch player. Everybody said I can."  
  
"And as you know I don't want kids and I just want to be recognized when I get older." Jasmine said.  
  
"At this moment in time kids are so not even part of the equation for both of us. It is so amazing all that we have in common." Harry said "What about you J.T.? what do you plan on doing with your life?"  
  
"I wanna fly. I want to be like in the air force and fly planes and stuff. They have a special witches and wizards air force I could join."  
  
"What about kids?" Jasmine asked "you never answer me when I ask you about them."  
  
"I think in the long run I want kids but it would not be until I was at least 35 years old."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jasmine asked J.T.  
  
"Well, you always semmed so sure that you are not going to have kids that it made me look indesciseve or so I thought." J.T. answered.  
  
"Silly. I am so indesiceve. You can't even imagine. My whole Destiny is screwed up because…" Jasmine stopped talking and looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "Because of what happened to me. Now I can't make descisions for fear I am messing it up even more. It doesn't help that I am a Libra and Libra's are indesciceve by nature."  
  
J.T. and Harry laughed. "You are really into the whole astrology thing, aren't you Jazz?" Harry asked.  
  
"Man you wouldn't even belive." J.T. answered for her "She went to the project fair at our school with a project on the ways to recognize the different signs. For about 3 weeks afterward everybody was seen talking about the whole zodiac circle and stuff. She also recognizes people by the way they look, act and their posture. She always is looking at me and clucking with her tounge and muttering 'typical aquarius'. She started talking to a teacher once on how his attitude was influenced by his sign. It was so funny."  
  
Harry looked at Jasmine and asked her "What am I?"  
  
"Leo. A) I know your birthday. B) you hold your head very proudly. And C) you have almost the same color eyes that lions have. Like in the Lion King 2, that dude Kofu had green eyes like yours."  
  
"Oh my God. You liked that movie too. Everybody told me I was so childish watching that movie." Harry said laughing.  
  
Jasmine turned and looked at J.T. "I know someone who didn't want me to watch that movie, do you know who I am talking about J.T.?"  
  
"Not a clue" J.T. said turning a little red.  
  
All of a sudden a big ginger cat came rushing out of the bushes.  
  
"A kitty!!" Jasmine yelled laughing "You are so cute."  
  
The cat came streaking towords Jasmine. It stopped next to her chair and put it's head up for Jasmine to scratch.  
  
"Hello sweetheart. You are so big and beautiful. What's your name?"  
  
"His name is Crookshanks." Said Harry smiling. "he is Hermione's cat." Harry turned to the pool. "Hermione, you have a visitor over here."  
  
"Hey Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted drying herself off. "How is my baby?" She picked him up and cuddled him. He purred. "How did you get here? When did you come?"  
  
Ron and Harry started laughing "Happy un-birthday!" they called together.  
  
"Oh you guys are the best friends a girl could have." Hermione said giving them both a giant hug.  
  
"I don't know." Jasmine said "I have a couple best friends who seem like they would be second to none. I won't name names or anything cough J.T., Tony and cough Sarah cough." Jasmine was bombarded by hugs then and she was smiling.  
  
"Well," said Tony with a wicked grin on his face "if we are best friends you won't mind me doing this." With that he pushed Jasmine into the pool.  
  
Jasmine popped up in the water and sputtered "We are sooooo not best friends anymore." She was grinning.  
  
"Awwwww. I'm so sad now." Tony said with a fake pathetic frown on his face.  
  
"Too bad, loser." Jasmine said giving him the loser sign. Everybody laughed.  
  
Jasmine stood up and got out of the pool. By now Tony was laying on her chair. She wrapped up in her towel and walked over. When she was standing above Tony she rung out her hair right above his closed eyes. He freaked out. He jumped up and reached for his towel. Jasmine sat down in her chair and started drying herself off.  
  
"Not cool."  
  
Jasmine looked over to where Alex, Draco, Ginny, and Sarah were playing Marco Polo again.  
  
Tony, Hermione, J.T., and Ron all went over to play with them.  
  
"You really like the Lion King 2 movie?" Harry asked laughing. "I think that is great!"  
  
"Yea I love the music especially." Jasmine said  
  
"Which is your fave song out of the movie?" Harry asked.  
  
"That love song that starts like this…" With those words Jasmine began to sing "In a perfect world, One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world, we'll create our own, I may not be brave, or stong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know love will find a way, every where they go, their home, if they are there together, like dark turning into day, some how we'll pull though now that I've found you, Love will find a way."  
  
Jasmine stopped singing and Harry started to sing the rest. "I was so afraid and now I realize, Love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes."  
  
Then they both were singing "And if only they could feel it too the happiness I feel with you they'de know Love will find a way, everywhere they go, their home if they are there together like dark turning into day somehow we'll pull through, now that I've found you, love will find a way."  
  
"That's my fave song from that movie too." Harry whispered giving Jasmine a hug.  
  
"You know what we need a song. You know song that is ours that symbolizes how we feel about each other." Jasmine said looking in Harry's eyes.  
  
"How about that one Love Will Find a Way? Seems pretty appropriate to me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
"Yea?  
  
"I think that Destiny is sweet."  
  
"Me too, me too." Jasmine said putting her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Ok, like? I know the switch was kind of weird… *sigh* well, please review… with your fave American character if you haven't yet… please? Yes! I knew you guys would if I asked nicely… 


	21. 21

Ok… thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far.. *if I've gotten any.. I haven't checked yet…*  
  
Later that night on the bus….  
  
"Hey guys!" Harry called "What do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Not spin the botle." Tony called  
  
"Okay," Harry said laughing "No spin the bottle."  
  
"I know." Jasmine said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well how about I read you guy's palms."  
  
"You can do that!?" Harry asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Wicked cool!" Ron said  
  
"Professor McGonnagal says that is the most impresice branch of magic," Hermione said.  
  
"Yea, I have to agree. I'm the only one on the bus who actually knows how to do that proprely," Alex said.  
  
"I want Alex to do mine," Draco said.  
  
"Jasmine does mine." Harry called. Ron, J.T., Sarah, Hermione, Tony, and Ginny all nodded.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Me." Ron said.  
  
Jasmine pulled a chair up and told him to sit in it. He sat down. Jasmine took his hand and looked at it. "You are going to live a very long time. You will have 2 kids. There was a break in your love line. But up a little later it starts back up. Congratulations by the time you are 20 you will know who you are going to marry. There is a small line that says you are overshadowed a lot by people but it looks like you get over that. That is about it. Who's next?"  
  
"Me." Sarah  
  
"Take Ron's place.  
  
"Okay, now, you also know who you are going to marry at the age of 20. You will have 2 kids just like Ron." In the backround, Alex was setting up her proper way of reading palms.  
  
"Dear Lord," she started, "please help me just tell the future, not let anything really bad in. Please help me give the right advice." She did her little cross over her heart thing. Then she pushed out, and did the little italian thing where she kissed her fingers.  
  
"Dude, Sarah, maybe you'll get married with Ron," Hermione called.  
  
"Yea," every one agreed. Ron and Sarah blushed.  
  
"It looks like you will live a nice long life also. In fact you and Ron have almost eagzactly the same palm."  
  
"Now me." Ginny laughed sitting down. "I only want to know how many kids I will have, Will I live a long time and also how old I will be when I marry."  
  
"Well you will have 3 kids. You will live a long life, and you will get married at the age of 21."  
  
"Cool!" Ginny said smiling (  
  
"My turn." Tony said.  
  
"Tony, I have read your palm so many times you could say prescisely what I would say." Jasmine said smiling.  
  
"I will live a long life, have 3 kids and you can't see at what age I'll get married because of that stupid scar." Tony said laughing.  
  
"Eagzactly what I usually say." Jasmine said. "how about you Hermione?Do you want your palm read?"  
  
"Okay." She answered uncertainly.  
  
Hermione sat down and Jasmine took her palm. "I can see by this line you are unbelivably smart. You will have one child, but you won't have it till you are middle-aged. You will live a nice long life. You will marry at 25. Your child will be a girl. You have a thirst to prove yourself and you only know how to do it in your studies. Thus the reason you are in Gryffindor. Wow. I can read your palm very well. That's about it." Who's left?"  
  
"Just me and J.T." Harry answered. "he can go first."  
  
"Okay. J.T. sit down. I have to do something first." Jasmine put her hand to her head and said, "I need you help Alex, Sarah. I need to do the circle chant." With those words Alex grabbed two white candels and lit them she set them down. Jasmine began to speak "From the tower of the North I call on the guardians of intuition and ask they help me tonight."  
  
Then Alex said "From the tower of the West I call on the guardians of prosperity and ask they help Jasmine tonight."  
  
Then Sarah said "From the tower of the South I call on the guardians of knowledge and ask they help Jasmine tonight."  
  
Alex scampered over to the other side and said "From the tower of the East I call on the guardians of Life and ask they help Jasmine tonight."  
  
"By this time everybody was watching them.  
  
Then Jasmine said "I call on air for speed…"  
  
"water to bless…" Alex responded  
  
"earth to manefest…" said Sarah  
  
"and spirit to seal." Alex answered.  
  
They all finished together " As above so below the circle is sealed."  
  
Then Jasmine made a symbol on each of their heads and asked "God, please help me to do what You want and not let my feelings get in the way with these next two readings. Thank you. Amen."  
  
She turned back to J.T. "Okay, I'm ready. Let me see your palm." She took it and said. "You will have 1 kid. You will get married when you are 24. You have a scar on your hand. You will live a long life. Hey you missed me when I moved away. I can see that."  
  
"How?" J.T.asked  
  
"Well this writing that says I miss Jasmine kind of gave it away." Jasmine said smiling. "Guess what Harry your turn. Okay let's see. You will live a long but dangerous life. You will have no kids. You will marry at the age of 19. You will know who you will marry before 16. Weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. It's kinda personal."  
  
"Okay. Tell us what your palm says" Ginny called.  
  
"well, I won't have any kids. That is all that I'm going to say.'"  
  
"Now approaching Washington D. C.," Jonathan's voice rang through the crowd.  
  
'We better get some rest' Alex kythed to the crowd.  
  
Yawns followed this announcement.  
  
Ok, so please review.. it'd be nice if I got some feedback…. I don't own these characters, you guys KNOW this.. ja ne! 


	22. 22

Ok, this is a LONG chapter… please review… and submit your fave american character.. I would kind of like to know… hehehe… here is where the Sailor Moon bit starts to play for those of you who were wondering….  
  
The next day, Jasmine and Alex were falling behind in the tour. Draco and Harry had to keep running back to get them. Once Alex fainted, and you could see a faint blue visor apear over her eyes. Nobody really noticed it though. Jasmine and Alex kept getting day dreams of The sailor scouts coming and giving there powers to each of the people.  
  
Once, Right after Alex fainted, they all heard a rustling in the trees behind them. Jasmine and Harry both smacked their hands to their foreheads to try and stop the pain. No one but Alex knew why Jasmine had hit her self. Harry was on the ground yelling in pain. The rustling stopped. The pain had subsided. Jasmine stopped crying.  
  
"Remember last year, when you rolled on the floor in Prof. Trelawnay's class, when you said You Know who was going to feed you to a snake?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"No reason, just wanted to inform everyone on that time."  
  
"Wow, now every one knows that I roll on the ground a lot," Harry commented.  
  
"Oh, we already knew that," Alex said. Every one laughed.  
  
The rest of the day went very peacefully.  
  
The night didn't go so well though. In the middle of the night, around 10:30, the driver pulled over. Every one jerked awake from their dream. Jasmine kythed to Alex 'Areku, do you keep getting this weird dream about Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts?'  
  
'Yea, why?'  
  
'Just curious.'  
  
"Every one to the back of the bus!" a gruff, mean voice called.  
  
Every one followed and did what the man said.  
  
Behind the bus, about 30 men stood all in cloaks. One was a particulaury hooded coat. When he pulled the cloak down, Jasmine and Harry yelled in pain again.  
  
"Expellamus!" one of the worriers called, pointing his wand at Jonathan." He flew back wards, and hit the ground as a pink bubble apeared around them.  
  
"Pluto time stopper!!" a voice called.  
  
Every thing around the pink bubble stopped moving as though they were frozen.  
  
A girl with black hair that had green highlights appeared. Followed by a girl with blue hair.  
  
"Amy?" Alex asked amazed that it might be her.  
  
"Yes," she responded. "I am Amy Anderson. I am also know as Sailor Mercury. This is my friend Trista. She is known as Sailor Pluto. We have come from Japan to inform you that there is major bad news for America. I have come to you to deliver very important news. You are all to become Sailor Scouts."  
  
The shock of her saying this lasted like 2 seconds. Then they all turned to Amy for other news. "I will transform for the last time. Mercury Star Power!" As she said this, she shot her hand into the air. She did her transformation and became Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury said "If you thouch this stick your life will be changed forever."  
  
"Cool." Alex grabbed the stick and bellowed "Mercury Star Power!" She did this groovy little twist, got blue hair, and bubbles appeared behind her head.  
  
Sailor Mercury had a new transformation stick. She grabbed it and shouted "Mercury Crystal Power!" She transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury turned and looked into a little portal. "Neptune Come forth!" She yelled.  
  
All of a sudden Michelle appeared. She looked over at Draco and said "Young man I am going to transform into Sailor Neptune now. If when I am finished, you grab my transformaition stick your life will be drastically altered. Neptune Star Power!" Neptune did her groovy-dude transformation and became Sailor Neptune.  
  
Darco looked uncertain. "I won't have a little skirt right."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." Draco grabbed the stick and imitating Alex yelled "Neptune Star Power!" All his transformation consisted of was a wall of water passing before him and him coming out with a mask similar to Tuxcedo Mask's, an earing in his ear, and a pants suit. It was all in blue.  
  
"Nice." Alex muttered.  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"Neptune called and became Super Sailor Neptune. She walked over to the portal. "Jupiter come forth!" She yelled.  
  
Then Lida just appered. "Jupiter Star Power!" She yelled. She did her transformation. "Sarah, you are the new Sailor Jupiter. Do you accept the responsibility?"  
  
"Yes." Sarah took the transformation stick and yelled "Jupiter Star Power!" She did a cool twist and had a energy signal surround her and became Sailor Jupiter, long brown hair and all. She had lighting bolts behind her.  
  
Lita took her stick and called "Jupiter Crystal Power!" she became Super Sailor Jupiter. She went over to the portal "Uranus come forth."  
  
From the portal came Amara. She called "Uranus Star Power!" She transformed.  
  
When she got finished transforming she turned and said "You, Ron. You are the new Sailor Uranus. Do you accept this fate?"  
  
Ron thought about it. "Okay." He grabbed the stick and called "Uranus Star Power!" His transformation was similar to that of the new Sailor Neptune. He had a wall of earth pass in front of him and came out with a Tuxcedo Mask's mask, a groovy little earing, and a pants suit.The difference between Ron's and Draco's were the colors. Ron's was a orange- red color.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!" Uranus called becoming Super Sailor Uranus. She looked to the portal. "Mars come forth!"  
  
Ray appered in the bubble and said "Mars Star Power!" She transformed. "Hermione, I am proud to name you the new Sailor Mars. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yea." Hermione took the stick and yelled "Mars Star Power!" She had the fire surround her and had the separate parts of the out fit appear. First the shoes, then so on higher. She stopped in front of a backround of fire.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" Sailor Mars said. She then became Super Sailor Mars. She walked to the portal and called "Venus come forth."  
  
Mina appered there and said "Venus Star Power!" She became Sailor Venus. "Guess what J.T.? You get to be Sailor Venus. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure." J.T. picked up the stick closed his eyes and called "Venus Star Power!" His transformation was similar to the other guys. He had a curtain of gold stars that passed in front of him. When the curtain moved he had the same outfit as the other guys, a mask, an earing, and the pant's suit. His was in yellow/light orange color.  
  
The old Sailor Venus said "Venus Crystal Power." She became Super Sailor Venus. "Mini Moon come forth!" she called.  
  
Reenee appeared and said. "Moon Prism Power." She became Sailor Mini Moon. "Ginny, you are Sailor Mini Moon. Do you want to be?"  
  
"Cool!" Ginny took the stick and called "Moon Prism Power!" She just turned into Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
The old Sailor Mini Moon called "Mini Moon Crisis Power!" She turned into the Eternal Sailor Mini Moon. She looked to the portal. "Chibi-Chibi come forth!"  
  
Chibi-Chibi appeared. "Chibi-Chibi" she said "You Tony, you are a guardian and a Sailor Scout. Do you accept? You get to transform."  
  
"Okay. Moon Prism Power Chibi-Chibi!" Tony had a wall of hearts pass in front of him and came out in the same outfit as the guys, mask, pants suit, and earing. He looked down at himself and shrieked "PINK? I HAVE TO HAVE PINK?" He looked around. Everybody was laughing pretty hard.  
  
"Moon Crisis Power Chibi-Chibi" Chibi-Chibi called. She turned into Eternal Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. She looked to the portal "Moon come forth!"  
  
Serena apeared and said "Cosmic Moon Power!" She transformed into Sailor Moon. "Jasmine, you have a little bit of a interesting thing going on. You get to be a combination Sailor Moon/ Sailor Pluto. Your words for transforming will be Moon-Pluto Star Power. You will be the most powerful except for Sailor Saturn. You will have an interesting attire I must admit. When the going gets too tough for even the combo me/pluto you will become full Princess Jasmine. Together with the person who is Sailor Saturn you can defeat anything, or anyone. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes." Jasmine said.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Sailor Moon. We need to combine our powers first." Sailor Pluto said  
  
"Oh yea!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto combined hands and yelled "Combination Powers!" They broke apart and produced a transformation stick that had Sailor Moons second brooch on top. "Here you go."  
  
Jasmine took the stick and called "Moon-Pluto Star Power!" She had a transformation that consisted of moons and stars surrounding her. First her body got a body suit, then her arms got gloves, then her legs got boots. Finally her forehead got the makeup concealor removed and you could see her cresant moon shaped scar. Then a tiara appeared and she became Sailor Moon/Pluto. Her hair was the black with green highlights like Pluto's but it was up in pigtails like moon's. She looked around. The others were looking at her in amzement.  
  
"I can't belive we pulled it off." Sailor Moon said. She stood up and shouted "Moon Crisis Power!" She became Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Pluto then yelled "Pluto Crystal Power!" She turned into Super Sailor Pluto. She stepped over to the portal. "Saturn come forth!"  
  
Sailor Saturn appeared and called "Saturn Star Power!" She turned into Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Harry, you are Sailor Saturn. The most powerful of the Sailor Scouts. You have the ability to kill the Earth if needed. In doing that you will also kill yourself in the proscess. Do you want to do this?"  
  
"Can I still go out with Jasmine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I accept." He took the stick and yelled "Saturn Star Power!" he had a curtain of space and came out in the same outfit as the other guys, mask, pants suit and earing. His were in black.  
  
"I must say, you my friend look fine." Jasmine said kissing him.  
  
"How come he gets black and I am stuck with pink?" Tony wined.  
  
"Shut up, Chibi-Chibi," Alex teased. "Ginny, you look terrific, Tony should be pleased,"  
  
Alex pulled Ginny into a friendly hug.  
  
"Okay," Super Sailor Mercury said. "Now you are all going to have to power down at the count of 3, all of us scouts will do it. 1-2-3! Mercury power down." As she yelled this, all the scouts did the same. They were now the regular identity.  
  
"Okay now us," Alex said. "1-2-3 mercury power down!"  
  
They were all back to normal.  
  
"Jasmine, you know how to pop the bubble, and start time again right?" Sestuna asked uncertianly.  
  
"Uh, no," Jasmine responded.  
  
"Okay, yell Pluto time retreat back!!" Serena said. "Hey, I don't want the bubble to be popped before it has to be," She said to Sestuna.  
  
"Okay, we have to leave now. Please stay in touch by any means possible. We want the U. S. A. to be as safe as Japan is right now. Or supposed to be! Guys, we have to get back to train!" Amy said. With one last hug for Alex and Co. the scouts left.  
  
"Okay, should we do our groovy-dude transformations in hear, or in front of the army?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Well, Jazz, you have to do yours inside the bubble, so you can pop it." Alex reminded her.  
  
"Okay. Moon-Pluto…" She was interupted by a man's voice.  
  
"Wait, I got lost. I am Tuxedo Mask. I forgot to give my powers to mister Hoyle. Sir. Please hold this rose and call, Moonlight night power. You have the same power as me, but different suit, You where this turban sort of thingy." Jonathan had woken up just before Jasmine was going to transform.  
  
"On with the show," Tuxedo Mask called as he was swooped into the portal, followed by complaints of his fellow scouts.  
  
"Here we go again," Jasmine said. "Moon-Pluto Star Power!!" She did her groovey dude transformation, and then called. "Pluto time retreat back!!"  
  
The pink bubble popped. The wizards started to move. Then one of them stopped and looked at Jasmine. Other's followed. 'Great timing. I'll transform first, then all of you follow,' Alex kythed to the group.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Now eyes started on her.  
  
Jasmine took this as an advantage. "Pluto Death Scream!! Guys transform!" Jasmine did a good job of stunning a couple of wizards. They were knocked out in no time.  
  
While every one else was transforming, Alex made sure no male wizards were looking at the naked girls, or vice versa. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!!" All the bad dudes, even some of the good ones, started shivering. "Sorry, I guess I kind of over did it. First time and all."  
  
"I'd say so," Chibi Chibi called. "Apology accepted. My turn. No, I still have to find my attacks. Chibi, use pink sugar!!"  
  
"Got it Chibi Chibi. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!" She advanced on Voldemort. He started acting like he was begging for mercy. Harry took this as an advantage.  
  
"Expelamarius!!" He yelled. He then took his transformation stick and yelled "Saturn Star Power!" He transformed. "Sailor Moon, I could use some help."  
  
Jasmine ran over, she took her tiara and said "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara went and hit Voldemort. He was knocked out.  
  
"Funara." Saturn called. Thin rope flew out of his wand and gagged Voldemort.  
  
"Tiara come back." Sailor Moon said. The tiara flew into her hand.  
  
She noticed that Harry was staring at her head. "What?" she asked  
  
"Well there is a scar on your forehead. It is shaped like a cresant moon. Is that from…"  
  
"Him." Jasmine interrupted pointing at Voldemort.  
  
All of a sudden there was a scream and a yell. Jasmine and Harry turned around. A skinny man had J.T. around the neck. He was choking him.  
  
"Expelamarius!" The man yelled. He lifted Harry's wand and it flew into his hand.  
  
Jasmine was seeing red. She was also having a memory flashback. "You, you. You are the one who said you were family a long time ago. You hurt me physically and mentally. I would kill you if I could. Now you are hurting my best friend. You are so busted buddy." As Jasmine finished talking she lunged at him. She got a hold of his throat and she was choking him. "Let him go!" She cried. He let go of J.T.  
  
She then heard the scream "Sailor Moon look out!" She felt hands pulling her off of the man.  
  
"Let go of me!" She cried.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Venus Star Power!" J. T. yelled. After he transformed, he called, "Venus Love Chain Lasso!" He had a ban that only he could control around the dude that was holding Sailor Moon into a death grip.  
  
"Guys duck!! JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" She pointed this attack at the guys who were advancing on Mars and Mercury. Mercury was fighting them off pretty well, but Mars didn't look to well with boils popping on her noise.  
  
"Thanx Jup. Icindoecne!" she yelled a spell that cleared all the boils away."  
  
"Okay, mercury, who did that to me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, SHINE AQUA ILLUSION," she called freezing a dude in mid air that was about to jump on her.  
  
"well fine, you guys asked for it. NOT ON THE SCOUTS, she told her hands and brain. MARS FIRE EGNITE!!!!!" Fire spurted all over every one. The scouts weren't affected though. Draco was, since he hadn't transformed yet.  
  
"I can't freeze him, what should we do, he is getting burnt, like every one else," Mercury started on Mars.  
  
"I have an idea," Chibi-Chibi called. "Luna P. Fire extinguisher! Transform!"  
  
"Gotcha, NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" he did his grovey dude little transformation, then called to some of the people that were begging for mercy after the flames, "Fine, want mercy, how's this for mercy? NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" He created a blue planet like thing with rings in his hands, then threw it at them.  
  
The evil dudes thought they were going to be saved, instead of knocked unconcious, because in the beginning, it starts out with a wave of water.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus yelled towards the other enemies.  
  
HEEHEE… so, whadya think? Please review, and I don't own these people.. 


	23. 23

I guess I kinda left you all at a cliffhanger… hehehe gomen… *dodges flying fruit* well, here we are… I don't own these people  
  
Jasmine and Harry were still fighting Voldemort.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Harry. He is so strong." Jasmine said.  
  
She was interrupted by a bunch of screams from behind her.  
  
"What's happening?" Alex yelled. She, Sarah, Hermione and Ginny were being lifted into the air. The just dissapered.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Jasmine and Ron together.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Where are they?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Don't worry. You will be joining them soon. It is the famed Harry Potter and the miss Jasmine Trosian I want." Voldemort said.  
  
"Don't leave me." Jasmine begged J.T. "I can't do this."  
  
"You don't need me Jasmine. I belive in you. You can do this." J.T. said. "I must leave now. It is Destiny."  
  
"Aww. How touching you must leave now though." Voldemort said  
  
"Tell Alex I love her!" Jasmine yelled as J.T., Ron, Tony, and Draco dissapered.  
  
"You will die now Potter. I have waited for this for 13 years." Voldemort raised his wand to curse Harry but Jasmine did something very brave. She made herself a shield against the curse.  
  
"No Jasmine move." Harry said.  
  
"Dammit girl. Move I don't want to kill you, yet. Get out of the way." Voldemort said.  
  
"Never!" Jasmine yelled. "You won't hurt him. I won't let you." She was crying. Suddenly she started to transform. A crystal apperead. It was on top of her wand.  
  
"She's turning into Princess Jasmine." Harry murmered.  
  
'I can do this.' Jasmine thought.  
  
"Fine then you shall die now fool." He did a curse and she yelled "Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
She turned to look at Harry. He was turning into Prince Harry of the Earth.  
  
'I will help you' Harry kythed as he came over and held onto the wand too.  
  
"You think you can beat me?" Voldemort laughed. "Just you two, never."  
  
"We will beat you!" Princess Jasmine yelled.  
  
"Our friends are counting on us!" Prince Harry yelled "The wizarding world is counting on us."  
  
"We are not afraid!" Princess Jasmine yelled.  
  
"Then you are fools." Voldemort yelled  
  
' Jasmine, Harry, you gotta let us help.' Draco, Ron, Sarah, and Ginny kythed  
  
'Yea, it would mess up your life plan if something happened' Alex and Tony kythed.  
  
'As your best friends we say if you don't let us help we will never speak to you again' J.T. and Hermione kythed together.  
  
Jasmine looked at Harry and he nodded 'we do need you a lot. Help us, please'  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Alex yelled  
  
"Neptune Star Power!" Draco yelled  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Hermione yelled  
  
"Venus Star Power!" J.T. yelled  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Sarah yelled  
  
"Uranus Star Power" Ron yelled  
  
"Moon Prism Power Chibi!" Ginny yelled  
  
"Moon Prism Power Chibi-Chibi!" Tony yelled  
  
"Cosmic Earth Power!" Harry yelled  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Jasmine yelled "UNITE!"  
  
"What is going on? How is this happening? You can't defeat me. I am Lord Voldemort! I am the strongest wizard of all time."  
  
"I love you, Prince Harry." Princess Jasmine said looking at him.  
  
"I love you too, Princess Jasmine." Prince Harry answered looking into her eyes. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!" Voldemort yelled as they kissed, because just at the moment they touched and their love was strongest the power of the wand intensified and he dissapered leaving a patch of smoke.  
  
"We did it. Voldemort is gone again. Hopefully this time it is forever. You guys thank you so much for helping us. You saved the universe." Princess Jasmine said. Then she dropped into a faint.  
  
So, you guys haven't been reviewing too much, I've noticed… so, whose your fave character??? Well, this was kind of a funky chapter, not TOO long, but not that short either. Well, please review, and I'll love you forever and ever!! 


	24. 24

Here's the next chapter. I don't own these people!!  
  
When Jasmine awoke she was regular Jasmine again. She opened her eyes and there was a man sitting above her. He looked realived that Jasmine had woken up. Then Jasmine asked "Who are you? What happened?" then she suddenly remembered shot up in bed and asked "Are my friends okay?"  
  
"Yes. they are fine. Interesting people they are." The man said.  
  
"Is Harry okay?" she barley whispered it. The man hesitated. "What happened? Is he hurt?" She asked the man.  
  
"Well, He has been a nervous wreck waiting for you to wake up. He got hit pretty badly when Voldemort cursed him. He didn't even mention himself until we were sure you were stable. I then noticed he was limping and was wincing when he moved. He is laying in the bed next to yours."  
  
"Who are you anyway? You look familiar but I'm kinda groggy and can't figure it out." Jasmine said  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardy."  
  
"Hello. My name is Jasmine Trosian. I am a 5th year at Wartles School of witchcraft and wizardy. I think. I can't remember if that is the whole name. Where am I?" She asked looking around. She saw figures lying in beds around hers and saw figures slumped in the chairs around the room.  
  
"You are currently at Hogwarts. You and your friends from California will be spending the next school year with us. You nurse's name is Madame Pomfrey. If you need anything she will get it for you."  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore…"  
  
"It's Professor here in Britain."  
  
"okay Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't I feel pain on my back from when I protected Harry from the curse Voldemort sent?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Unless when you kissed he healed you. But I honestly don't know."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"we will talk tomarrow."  
  
"Goodnight professor."  
  
"goodnight princess."  
  
Please review!! 


	25. 25

*sigh* I don't even know WHY I keep doing these author notes…I don't think ANY of you guys care *sniff* well, please review!  
  
  
  
The next morning Jasmine woke up, sat up and stretched.  
  
"Jasmine!" yelled a chourus of voices.  
  
She turned to look to her left and there were all of her friends along with a bunch of kids whom, she supposed, were from Hogwarts. Right in the front line was Harry and he was holding a bouque of red roses. She layed back down with closed eyes  
  
"Sweets for a sweet." Came a familiar voice next to her head.  
  
Jasmine opened her eyes and saw J.T. sitting there with a box of chocolate frogs.  
  
Harry walked over. She sat up. She smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked her with worry in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine how are you? Are you feeling better? Proff. Dumbledore told me what happened." She saw J.T. stand up and move away.  
  
"What happened when?"  
  
"When I was still unconcious. You put your injuries after mine. Why? You could have been hurt bad."  
  
"I was so worried that I had lost you I couldn't think about myself. All of my thoughts were on how much I needed you. It was like before I met you I was just surviving, but after I got to know you I learned what living is. I was ready to give up everything just to make sure you were okay. I learned something waiting for you to wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, now that I know what it is like to live with you in my life, I know I couldn't live without you in it."  
  
"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jasmine said tears running down her cheek. "And I feel eagzactly the same way."  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
"yes."  
  
Harry got down on one knee and pulled a ring case out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, After we graduate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Of course I will. I love you so much."  
  
"Me too. I love you too."  
  
Just then Jasmine and Harry heard a loud sob. They were jerked out of their dream world by the teachers who were crying in the back of the room. Hagrid was crying uncontrollably into Professor Dumbledore's shoulder.  
  
Mrs. Marconi and Professor McGonnagall were crying into each others shoulders.  
  
All of their friends were looking at them with a new respect.  
  
"Beautiful Harry." Said Professor Dumbledore "Your father's proposal to your mother was similar. As was your father's Jasmine."  
  
"you knew my family?"  
  
"Yes. Your mother came to Hogwarts. Your Mother and Lily Potter were best friends. She was the maid of honor at their wedding. Your father was a friend of James from America He came on a visit met your mom and purposed 2 months later. James wasn't as close to your dad as he was to Sirius, Remus or Peter, but they were still close. He was brilliant. I see lots of your mom in you Jasmine. You have her way of goofing off, but knowing and being brave enough to handle any crisis. Not an ounce of logic though. In Alex I see more of your father. The ambition, the proud way she holds her head. Are you a good potions student Alex?"  
  
"Yes. I am. Our potions teacher says that I have more logic that 10 muggles put together."  
  
"Just as your father did. Professor Snape would like you, I think."  
  
"Would he like me?" Jasmine wanted to know.  
  
"Not if you hang out with me." Harry said darkly.  
  
"Then I've probably made myself an enemy because nobody could make me stay away from you." Jasmine said taking his hand.  
  
"Hey Harry. Remember what Jazz said about you knowing who you are going to marry before 16. It came true." Ron said "Weird."  
  
"Oh guys, did you know we get to stay here for the next school year." Jasmine asked.  
  
"No." Alex said  
  
"How will you determine who belongs in which house?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"By the Sorting Hat in a ceremony tonight. The new first years will be sorted and then I will rise and say a few words explaining what is about to happen and then you 5 will come out and be sorted."  
  
"Do our parents know we will be hear at Hogwarts, instead of Wartles?" Tony asked.  
  
"And what about our teachers?" Alex said  
  
"Yes your parents know." Dumbledore said  
  
"and us the teachers think that somethings are more important than others." Mrs. Marconi said  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Well, all of your teachers agree that you should stay here. Especially Jasmine. If anyone should stay it should be her after what we just witnessed. It is wrong for love that strong to be separated. We have noticed you all seem to love someone from this school so we think that you should stay here." Mrs. Marconi said.  
  
"Let us leave the students, teachers." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wait can I have a moment with Jasmine and Harry?" Hagrid asked blowing his nose.  
  
"Yes of course. Will everyone except those 3 please step outside for a moment."  
  
Everybody walked out into the hall.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi Hagrid."  
  
"Hello miss Jasmine. My name is Ruebeus Hagrid. Grounds keeper at Hogwarts."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Harry talks of you a lot."  
  
"Congratulations you two. I knew your dad when he was younger and he would have been so proud. They planned it. Did you know that, Harry? Your parents, both sets in fact, foresaw you two getting married. When you were born Jasmine. Harry was there. So was I infact, and you was crying. But when you looked at Harry you stopped crying. Your mum Harry, she said it was fate that you two would be together." Hagrid stopped talking and Harry grabbed a backpack at his feet. He rumaged in it and came up with a book. It was the book full of photographs of his mum and dad. He flipped to a picture that had puzzled him. It was his parents holding him, and another set of parents holding a little girl. Harry and the girl were giggling and holding hands. The parents were smiling and looking proud.  
  
"Oh my Lord." Jasmine said. She looked around. "Where is my backpack?" she asked. Hagrid handed it to her. She opended it and spilled the contints onto the bed. She grabbed a diary and fished a key off of a string around her neck. She opened the diary and said "It's not a diary. It's a picture book. My parents gave me a lot of the pictures." She flipped through the pictures until she came to a picture that was identical to Harry's. "Look I have one too. My mom told me that I was the girl, but she wouldn't tell me who the other child was."  
  
"It was me." Harry said  
  
"Look on the back of the photo's you two." Hagrid said  
  
Jasmine and harry slid the photo's free and on the backs of both were the words "So you two are getting married then. The only way these words will appear is when you have decided you will be together forever. Congratulations Son. Welcome our new Daughter. Prince Harry of the Earth, Princess Jasmine of the Moon, we love you .  
  
Prongs and Lily"  
  
Then there were the words " Congratulations you two. We hope you have a wonderful life together with lots of love. Welcome to the family Harry. Princess Jasmine of the Moon and Prince Harry of the Earth, we love you.  
  
Whiskers and Katrina"  
  
"What is this about whiskers? Who is that?" Jasmine asked Hagrid.  
  
"Your father was also an animagus from America. He turned into a tiger. They called him Whiskers because he burnt them off one time near a fire." Hagrid said.  
  
"When did they right these messages?" Harry asked.  
  
" A few weeks before Voldemort killed your parents." Hagrid said.  
  
"How did my dad die?" Jasmine asked  
  
"About 7and a half years ago, he was fighting against Voldemort supporters and they killed him. You too need to sleep. Later tonight you can write your mom by owl for your school stuff." Hagrid said.  
  
"Into bed Harry." Said a nurse coming into the room.  
  
Hehehehe… well, this is my life, just making these LONG story into chapters that not very many people are reading… *tear* well, review, or I'll stop… *glares at everyone* ja ne! 


	26. 26

This chapter has some actioin.. hehe.. hope you guys like! Review or grrrrrrrrrrrr….  
  
That night at the feast after the first years had been sorted. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "We have 5 new student's that have to be sorted. 2 fifth years and 3 sixth years. Come out kids, the fifth years followed by the sixth years."  
  
Just as Dumbledore stopped talking. 5 students walked in. They were in the following order- Alex, Tony, Sarah, J.T. and bringing up the rear, limping a little was Jasmine. J.T. turned around to make sure she was okay.  
  
Then Professor Mcgonnagal called out "Estes, Anthony"  
  
Tony walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat slid over his eyes. It yelled "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Tony stood up and walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down.  
  
"Trosian, Alexandria"  
  
Alex walked over to the stool and put the hat on. Alex heard a smallvoice inside her head 'You are very ambitious, that makes a good Slytherin. Very much full of brains like Ravenclaws, you wish to be in Gryffindor because you know that is where your sister will be placed. Yet you wish more to be in' "SLYTHERIN!" It yelled.  
  
"Roller, Sarah"  
  
She walked over to the stool. She sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat as she put it on. Sarah walked over and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Smith, Jonathon!"  
  
"Go J.T.!" Alex and Hermine called together.  
  
He turned red. He walked over to the stool and down. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled instantly.  
  
"Trosian, Jasmine!"  
  
Jasmine limped over to the stool. All of the scouts burst into applause. She smiled and nodded. She put the hat. There was a small voice near her ear that said "You are immensly brave. As I can tell by the scars from the curses on your forehead and your back. Yet you wish to be in Slytherin because your sister is there. Funny how you two think alike. Well, I'm am going to put you in GRYFFINDOR!!!" She heard the hat shout the last word to the whole school. Jasmine stood up shakily. She stasrted walking. She was bombarded by hugs from her fellow scouts. Alex and Harry walked her back to the Gryffindor table. The whole of Gryffindor was clapping as was Slytherin. Draco was shooting threatening looks at anyone who wasn't clapping.  
  
Jasmine was crying with happiness. She yelled over the cheers "Alex! Golf clap!" Nobody got it but Alex. She fell off her chair laughing.  
  
Then the big entrance doors opened. And a strange girl ran inside and fell over. Only the people that went on the tour knew who it was.  
  
Alex looked up, and she started laughing again on the floor. She picked herself up, and ran toward the girl, almost tripping herself. "Emily!" She cried. "Venus, what ya doin here?  
  
"Sorry, Emma, but if you want to meet Fred, he has already left last year. Sailor Venus, what do you want?"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, I wanted to see you of course. And every one else, she embraced all the scouts that went over to see her. Jasmine and Sarah, are like "Oh No!"  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
"The horror, the horror!" they yelled screaming.  
  
"Jupiter your sister is the same as I remember her. Sarah, is a little different, though."  
  
"Venus," Alex warned.  
  
"Stop!!" J. T. and Sarah yelled. "We are Ven… Opps. Never mind, don't listen to us. We are totally trippen."  
  
"Fine. Ali. What I am doing here, is that I have been transferred. I have a note!" She yelled holding her hand above her head.  
  
"Wait, let me see the note," Mrs. Marconi called. She had stayed to see the sorting.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hebert signed that. Minerva, leave the hat here." Mrs. Marconi gestured to the hat.  
  
"Emily, your up!" She called.  
  
She put the hat on. It said, you should be placed in HufflePuff, but, you want to be with Alex, so I'll place you in SLITHERIN!" She walked over to the table and sat down next to Alex and Draco.  
  
"Pluto time stopper!" A familiar voice called. "Scouts, come here," All the scouts walked over to a pink shimery bubble. "Emily Jones, you too," Sailor Pluto called.  
  
"Jasmine, you have been relieved of your duty of being 2 scouts. Emily here is going to become Sailor Pluto of the U. S. A. and the U. K. Jasmine, you are now only Sailor Moon. Now, Jasmine, give me your transformation stick. She took the Crystal off, and gave that to Jasmine in a brooch like thing. She gave the rest of the transformation stick to Emma. "Call out Pluto Star Power."  
  
"Pluto Star Power."  
  
"Now call out Pluto Time Retreat Back," Alex chipped in. "Hey I didn't want it to be popped just yet.  
  
"Okay, Pluto Time Retreat Back!" The pink bubble popped, and every one gasped as they saw two, identical people in strange looking uniforms.  
  
"Now, I am going to stay for a while, and see what it is like in Britian." Japan Pluto called.  
  
She floated to a gargoyal right next to the ceiling.  
  
The doors burst open again. This time, they almost expected it to be Aliceon or some one like that, but it was Draco's, Crabbe's and Goyle's dads.  
  
"Where are the Trosian sisters?" Malfoy roared?.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Sarah called.  
  
"You girl, you are Jasmine right?"  
  
"No, but she is Jasmine's best friend, besides me," J. T. said, confusing him even more.  
  
"Alright. Want one of the Trosian sisters? Why? I think we should step into the hall," Alex said, flexing her knuckles. She was also a skilled fighter. No body but Tony and Jasmine knew that though. They were the ones that usually got beat up.  
  
"No, we have buisness right here, Thank-you very much. Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" Malfoy said.  
  
"I am…"  
  
"Dad, knock it off, or I'll fight you myself," Draco informed his dad.  
  
"No, no, Draco dear, I can handle myself." Alex said. To Mr. Malfoy, she said. "I happen to be Alex Trosian thank-you very much. Know, what do you want?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well, I just want to beat the crap out of the peoples who almost killed my master."  
  
"Well, step up dude, and join the club. There are a long line of those people at my other school," Said Jasmine. She limped into the middle of the hall. Alex joined her. The other scouts looked like they were tense. They also walked to almost the middle of the floor.  
  
"Well, Jasmine Marie, and Alexandria Nicole Trosian long time no see." When Malfoy said Alex's middle name, she almost lost control, and lunged at him, but Tony held her back. She hated any one to know her middle name.  
  
'Transform, Alex, then we can beat the dude's butt. Guys, we get to attack only if they attack. If they do, You all transform,' Jasmine kythed the first words to Alex, but the other ones to all her friends.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Alex yelled. The whole school saw her transform and drew in her breath, when she was done. Then they all burst into applause. Alex turned to bow at them. As she did this, Crabbe threw a punch at her head.  
  
Alex was using her visor, so she knew that a fat arm was aiming at her head. She easily blocked it with her foot, then spun around a did a chicken kick in mid air.  
  
While all the other's were transforming, Pluto was looking around at the whole scene. She wasn't sure they could handle it all, so she called the other scouts. What if they needed help or something. Until then, the other scouts might find it amusing. All the scouts appeared a second later. No body noticed that they were there though.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sarah yelled, pointing at Crabbe. "No body but me messes with Mercury."  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus called, pointing it Goyle, who was going towards Jupiter,  
  
All that was left was Malfoy.  
  
All the scouts were ready to jump down at any moment.  
  
'Ginny, use pink sugar,' Chibi-Chibi called.  
  
Mini Moon walked up to Malfoy and called "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" It wouldn't work. "Hey it worked at practice." That made the real Mini Moon laugh. So did the real Sailor Moon.  
  
"She sounds just like me." Mini moon, and Sailor Moon almost fell over laughing.  
  
It now started working.  
  
"Owwww! Stop please stop. Owww!" was all Malfoy could say.  
  
"Sailor moon, hurry!" Mini Moon called.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Jasmine yelled. She transformed. She pulled out her Moon Scepter.  
  
"Sailor Moon No!" Draco yelled lunging at her. "Don't kill him. He deserves to go to Azkaban, but he doesn't deserve to die."  
  
"HE KILLED MY DAD!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Right you are, you little sniveling brat. I had fun doing it too. He was always into my business. He deserved to die." Malfoy laughed in Alex's face.  
  
"SHUT UP SCUM!" Jasmine yelled. She threw away all dignity and attacked Lucius Malfoy. She landed on him and she was punching and hitting him.  
  
Up in the balcony Sailor Mars said "Hey we could trade the Sailor Moons, if we had Jasmine than we would beat all the monsters without powers.  
  
Back down on the ground…  
  
Jasmine felt her arms being pulled away from Malfoy's face. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "Ouch!" She yelled as her back started to hurt.  
  
She turned around around and Harry was looking concerned from behind Alex.  
  
Draco yelled "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" just as Ron yelled " URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy was thrown up against the wall, knocked unconsience by his son and Ron.  
  
Jasmine was shaking hard. She got up, picked up a chair and looked as if she was going to hurl it at the wall.  
  
"EXPELLIMARUS!" yelled Professor Dumbledore surrounded by the Ministry of Magic Police.  
  
"You can't take her!" Harry yelled. " take me first."  
  
"They are not going to take Jasmine, Harry. They are here for Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Don't worry."  
  
"1-2-3 Mercury Power Down!" yelled Alex.  
  
"1-2-3 Neptune Power Down!" yelled Draco.  
  
"1-2-3 Jupiter Power Down!" yelled Sarah.  
  
"1-2-3 Uranus Power Down!" yelled Ron.  
  
"1-2-3 Mars Power Down!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"1-2-3 Venus Power Down!" yelled J.T.  
  
"1-2-3 Chibi Moon Power Down!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"1-2-3 Chibi-Chibi moon Power Down!" yelled Tony.  
  
"1-2-3 Pluto power Down!" yelled Emily.  
  
"1-2-3 Saturn Power Down!" yelled Harry.  
  
"1-2-3 Moon Power Down!" yelled Jasmine.  
  
All of the scouts that were up in the wings jumped down. Sailor Moon walked forward and said "You guys did great. You were awesome. We must leave now, but keep up the good work."  
  
All of the scouts dissapered.  
  
The kids turned back to the school. The whole school was staring at them.  
  
"That was like Sailor Moon come to life!" said a 5th year named Colin Creevy who addored Harry. "Oh hey Harry. Who is your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's my fiance, Colin and her name is Jasmine Trosian.  
  
"She has a funny accent."  
  
"She's from America with her friends and they would probably say you and I have funny accents."  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"Everyone sit down." Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Everybody sat down, but they all started talking. Harry Potter has a fiance? Harry Potter is getting married?  
  
"The feast will begin now." Proffesor Dumbledore said all of a sudden a whole bunch of food appeared.  
  
Jasmine got a big salad, with ranch dressing. She got little squares of ham and sprinked them on top of the salad. She looked around and saw J.T. and Harry getting huge slabs of steak. "Ugg! How can you guys eat that much meat? It's not really healthy.  
  
"We are growing boys," said J.T. with his mouth full, "and we need lots of food."  
  
"You know what I just thought of?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?" said J.T.  
  
"Well, both you and Harry play quidditch and you both are seekers."  
  
Both guys looked blank.  
  
"That means one of you will have to give up your position as seeker." Jasmine said explaining it.  
  
"Oh!" Harry and J.T. both said at the same time.  
  
All of the food just dissapered from their plates. Then the desserts appeared. There was everything you could want for a dessert. Jasmine got some of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. Harry and J.T. got pisces of cake.  
  
All through dinner, everybody talked about quidditch trials which were being held next week. Harry and J.T. were trying for seeker. Jasmine and Ron were trying for beaters. The difference between Harry and J.T., and Jasmine and Ron is that Jasmine and Ron could both get the positions of beaters, while Harry and J.T. can't both be seeker.  
  
Dean Thomas was talking about how it might be cool to try out for a chaser position on the Gryffindorr team.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food started dissapering. He stood up and said "I have a few announcements. First to our new students and the first years the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Second- The quidditch trials are next week. Anyone wishing to play for their house needs to attend the trials. Third- Following all feasts,-except for this one- there will be a ball an hour later. You must be a fourth year or older to attend, unless you are asked by an older student. That is all." With that he dismissed them to go to bed.  
  
Harry, Jasmine, Ron and Sarah all walked up the stairs with J.T, Hermione and Ginny behind them. They got up to the common room entrance and Ron said "The password is Silver tounge."  
  
"Oh that makes sense." Said Harry. "That has seriusly got to be one of the stupider passwords."  
  
Hermione tapped Sarah and Jasmine's shoulder and said "The dormitory is this way."  
  
Harry held open his arms and Jasmine gave him a giant hug. He looked down into her eyes. "Goodnight" said Harry giving her a kiss.  
  
"Goodnight!" Jasmine said giving him a kiss back on his cheek. "Sleep tight…"  
  
"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Finished Harry. "Now off to bed my sweet princess."  
  
Jasmine, Sarah and Hermione said goodnight to the other guys and climbed up into the dormitory. Her stuff was down at the foot of her bed. "YES!" she said "she sent it."  
  
"Sent what?"  
  
"My owl, her name is Moonie. Usually my owl stays at home and my cat Tawno come's with me too school. My mom sent both of them.  
  
Hermione's cat Crookshanks got up on Hermiones trunk and Jasmine's cat Tawno walked over and lyed down next to Crookshanks. They both started purring.  
  
"That looks absurd." Sarah said laughing. Tawno looks like a giant black flea on Crookshanks."  
  
Jasmine's owl was hooting. She let her out and hermione gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Jasmine.  
  
"Well she looks like Harry's owl Hedwig. Like egzactly like, except your owl has this creasent moon shaped thing on her forehead."  
  
Jasmine laughed "hence the name Moonie."  
  
Jasmine took Moonie to the window and sent her up to the owlery. "go on now darling, I will see you tommarrow."  
  
Jasmine yawned and put on her nightshirt and boxers. She got into bed and said "Goodnight ladies." She pulled the curtains on her bed and layed down. She fell asleep.  
  
About midnight, Jasmine had a weird dream about Harry and Jasmine being trapped in a cave.  
  
She got up and went down to the common room to sit by the fire and think. She saw that Harry was sitting in one of the chairs nearest the fire. He had his eyes open and he was staring into the fire.  
  
Jasmine went over and sat down in the chair near his. Tawno walked over and sat down on Jasmine's lap. He started to purr. Loudly.  
  
Harry glanced over and his face relaxed into a grin.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Jasmine asked him.  
  
"I had a dream and you and I were …"  
  
"trapped in a cave."  
  
"yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I had the same dream. That's why I woke up. Also you can't see the stars well from my dorm."  
  
Harry stood up and took her by the hand to a pair of glass doors that were like a balcony. He led her out and she gasped.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" said Jasmine, "I am so glad you shared this with me. Look Venus is in the 6th house. Which is the house of Leo."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, Venus is the planet of Libra and that's me. And you are a Leo. In short English, this was ment to happen."  
  
"I could have told you that without looking at the stars."  
  
"Look, the Moon is so close and beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as my moon princess. Come on we need to go back to bed."  
  
They parted at the common room.  
  
See, what did I tell you??? This story is ALL about Jasmine, isn't it???? *tear* well, I get a LITTLE bit of spotlight in the next one… hehe! Ja ne, review please? 


	27. 27

As I said before, I get a TINY piece of spotlight in this chapter… maybe three paragraphs… See, I wrote till about "the food awaits" then I saved it, then jas got on and just started typin about her and harry… god, I hate my life. I should just go and elope with the microwave… *tear* (oh, I took that from some author on this site, so I don't own that saying so don't say I do. Shhhh)  
  
  
  
"Alex, wake up!" Someone was shaking her shoulder.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Alex said. She yawned and got up. She grabbed her robes and threw them on. She took her hair, brushed it and put it into a ponytail. She looked at her schedule and saw that she had potions at 10:00. It was her first class. It was 9:00 at the moment. She pulled on her shoes. She grabbed her schedule and studies it. After potions she had Divination, and then Lunch.After that Muggle Studies, and last for the day was Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
She walked into the common room. She saw Draco talking to his friends Crabbe and Goyle. He turned and saw her. He waved and kythed 'I'll sit next to you at morning meal.' She nodded. She turned and saw Emily talking to Tony. Alex walked over and asked "The food awaits."  
  
Alex felt Draco's arm around her waist. "Let's go, babe!"  
  
"Whatever you say-Babe!"answered Alex.  
  
They all walked down to the Great Hall and sat down to eat.  
  
"Look, there is Harry and Jasmine." Emily said  
  
Across the hall, Harry and Jasmine were holding hands. They sat down at the table. Across from Harry, Jasmine pulled out her schedule and said "First, Divination, and then Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Lunch!" said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"yes, after that we have double potions with Slytherin, no wait that is before lunch. and then we have Transfiguration after luch. Also toniht at Midnight we have Astrology."  
  
"Yikes! Today will be harsh!" J.T. said sitting down.  
  
"Yea. I guess. But I also have Arithmancy after lunch." Hermione said  
  
"You sound like my sister." Jasmine said shaking her head. "How can you take so many subjects? I have trouble with homework, not doing it, that's easy, it's hard getting around to doing it. Wait, J. T., it isn't so bad. We get to see Alex in potions."  
  
"No you don't, She is in a different year. She has potions first. We get to see her during study hall. That is when ever you want to go to the library. Hermione knows about that, don't you Hermione," Harry said, nudging Hermione.  
  
"I've no idea about what you are talking about." Hermione said blushing furiously.  
  
"You guys! It is 10 till 10! We gotta go to Divination." Jasmine cried jumping up from the table.  
  
Everybody stood up and they all started walking towards the north tower.  
  
They arrived in time for the class. When Jasmine, Harry, Ron, Sarah, and J.T. arrived Madame Trevelawny said "You Jasmine, you have the markings of a true seer. You also are allowed to call me Madame T. as you will anyway. Open door!"  
  
Neville Longbottom ran up the stairs and sputtered "Sorry I am late Madame, I was.."  
  
"I know Neville. I am all seeing remember. Okay class, this term we are going to review everything we have done sense you all started here. Jasmine, Sarah, and J.T. I sense your hesitation. Worry not for if you need help you can ask me or one of the students. Now everybody get into to partners we are going to start with crystal grazing. Everyone sit down."  
  
Jasmine saw a table in the corner that looked big eanough for all of them. "Come on guys, there's a table that will fit all six of us. "  
  
"But there are only 5 of us." Said Sarah "who's the 6th person?"  
  
"Neville." Jasmien answered.  
  
"Me?" Neville asked looking shocked.  
  
"Of course. Anyone that is Harry's friend is my friend." Jasmine said smiling.  
  
They all went an sat down at the table. Six crystal balls appered.  
  
"I never was very good at this." Jasmine sadi eying the crystal nervously. "Palm reading was more my thing. That and Astrology. Alex is good at crystal grazing, tea leaves and stuff like that."  
  
"That's amazing." J.T. said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it says here there was a miracle."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked  
  
"It was a miracle that Jasmine addmitted not being perfect." He ducked, and avoided the punch that was aimed at him.  
  
Harry looked into the ball and said "Look, Oh my."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is acually a picture in this ball. It looks like a wedding and oh, Jasmine you and I are there. There are rings. And Ron and sarah are there. So is J.T. and Hermione. There is a little girl that looks like a young Alex she has a basket with flowers. Now the view changed. There are you and me again Jasmine we are dancing. We look really happy. Oh, now you are throwing something."  
  
"Are you really seeing this, or are you making the wedding how you want it to be." Ron asked  
  
"I'm acuaaly seeing it."  
  
"Oh, my! I see it too!" Jasmine said.  
  
Just then Professor T. walked over and looked into Jasmine's orb. She then looked in Harry's.  
  
"You two are going to be married I see."  
  
"Yea. We decided 2 days ago that we didn't want to defy Lady Destiny." Harry said taking Jasmine's hand.  
  
"Congratulations Prince Harry of the Earth, aka Sailor Saturn, and Princess Jasmine of the Moon, aka Sailor Moon." Proffesor T. whispered squeezing their shoulders before moving on.  
  
The Sailor Scouts at the table looked at each other, and Nevill said under his breath "How did she find out?"  
  
He looked up and saw everybody staring at him. He smiled sheepishly and said "Guys I have to tell you something."  
  
They looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, about a week before our first year started, these two cats started following me everywere. Eventually I asked out loud why they were there. Well, the female (she was black) started talking. I was pretty freaked out, but I was tired and I didn't want to move so I decided to listen to her talk. She told me about how a boy named Harry Potter who was Sailor Saturn and Prince of the Earth. Then the boy cat (white) told me that a girl would show up named Jasmine Trosian and she would be Sailor Moon. She would be Princess of the Moon. Professor Dumbledore knew about it. He was the other guardian. That is what I am a guardian. That was why the people that were chosen to go to America where chosen, because they were the Saior Scouts of the English countries. I stayed here because if I had gone I would have messed everything up by blurting out the news before you were ready to know.  
  
"When you came here Jasmine I knew it was almost time to come clean with you guys Harry. It was really hard not to tell you. I am proud of myself that I kept it a secret this long. Six long years." Neville finished.  
  
Everyone was staring at him that was sitting at there table.  
  
Mean while, Alex was at her first potion lesson, thinking about how it had started. She entered, and noticed, that a lot of the Gryffindors were freezing. She didn't find it all that cold. She could handle almost any temp. Tony on the other hand was freezing his butt off. So was Emily. She was able to handle it, because she used the element of Ice, or coldness as a Sailor Scout.  
  
"Ah, new students," Snape said smiling. "You, new girl. Brown hair, what does gridlyweed do?"  
  
"Well, Gridlyweed gives you gills, so you can breeth under water, Sir."  
  
"Wow, some one who knows about gridlyweed. Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape spat at every one, but giving Alex a gratefull smile.  
  
"Now, you all, please turn to page 270 in your textbooks and make the potion called. 'Idle Wood'. When your done, I shall telt miss Alex's potion. If you make it right, you should be able to make wood turn into glass," Snape said. "Go into pairs."  
  
"May we have 3 sir?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes, for your sake, since you are the only one that I know of in this class that knows about gridlyweed. Your friends should know about it too, so that's why I am letting you guys do so. Don't think it is any special treatment or anything," he said giving them all winks.  
  
"Remember last year, in the 3rd year, we had to make this potion," Alex said.  
  
"Reality check, dude, that was 2 years ago girlfriend," Emily said.  
  
"Yea, you were the best on making the potion, hunh Alex," Tony said.  
  
"Shut up. I don't like to brag about my smartness," she said giggling patting the bottom of her hair.  
  
"One lionfish heart, ground up," Alex said.  
  
The rest of the lesson went on like that pretty much.  
  
"Okay, now if all you remember, we have to check if miss Trosian got the potion right.  
  
"Here you go Sir," Alex said, handing him her cauldron.  
  
"Let's hope this works, or the wood will explode." Snape got a branch from his cuboard, and poured the potion over it.  
  
All of the class, besides Tony, Emily, Ginny, and Alex, thought it would explode, so they ducked under there desk.  
  
"Well, well, you trust your work, I see. Just like your father. We knew each other. He loved all classes. Especially Potions. Well, your potion was right on. You have just earned your house 10 points."  
  
The whole class burst into applause. They had never knew anyone to get that potion right on the fist time.  
  
"Wow," Ginny's friend Sally said.  
  
"Thank-you." Alex and her friends bowed to the group.  
  
"Your dissmissed," Snape called.  
  
"Isn't it your sister getting married to Harry Potter?" one of the Slytherin girls asked Alex.  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Well, that will make you so populaur with the guys."  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"Well, don't you want a boy friend?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Wow, I've just met the first girl who doesn't want a boyfriend."  
  
"For your info. She already gots one." Tony cut in using his Californian slang.  
  
"Who, you?"  
  
Alex snortes with laughter. "Him? What, you think I'm that desperate?"  
  
"Hey," Ginny was right behind them all.  
  
"It's the hard truth Ginny, live with it,"  
  
Alex got socked by Tony in the arm. "To quote that stupid action league dude of Kablam on Nick, 'Ouchies!'" Alex said.  
  
"Shut up," Emily said. "I like that show!"  
  
"Emily, you are scaring me," Alex said slowly and clearly, so Emily heard every word.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Draco! Hi," All the girls besides, Alex, Ginny, and Emily all started acting really flirty.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Areku! How was your first class," Draco said, as he came up and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh, it was fun. Snape actually seemed to like me."  
  
"that's a miracle."  
  
"Well, see you at lunch them. We have divination next, and I don't think she is a true seeyer," Alex cunsoled.  
  
"Well, you'd be the one to know. Call her Prof. T. she only likes it from certain people."  
  
"Thanks." Alex said. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye Draco!" called all the other girls.  
  
Alex had fun finding her next class. When she did, all the scouts that were in the class came and sat down at a table.  
  
Trelawney came over to congrat Alex.  
  
"I knew it would always happen, because Venus is in the 6th house of Leo."  
  
"No, but it was Destiny, duh," Alex added to all her friends.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is, how many times do you think I've read their palms? I am the only true seeyer in this room, except that you have made like 5 correct predictions. Now, prove your self, and if you get it right, I'll treat you with the same respect as every one else, but if your wrong, I'll act superior to you for the rest of the term."  
  
"Get it right, Prof. Alex acting superiour is not a good thing, trust me," Tony said.  
  
"Now, how many times have I read their palms do you think?  
  
"3 to be exact. For each of them," she cunsoled.  
  
"Wrong. I've at least read Jasmine's palm 10 times in the last year, and Harry's like 2. Maybe you should let me teach this class."  
  
"Yes, why don't you teach this lesson, so let's see how good you really are," Prof. T. said.  
  
"Fine, guys hope you at least learn somethng from me, unlike the teacher. Hopefully she might learn something too."  
  
"Let's do crystal gazing today."  
  
"Well, the balls are already there. Let's get started. If you need any help, the Prof. And I will help you.  
  
"Dear lord, please not let anything bad in while I read the ball," Alex said her usual prayer before doing anything like this.  
  
Alex saw a big story book wedding, where she was walking arm linked with the best man, who happened to be Draco.  
  
In real life, she almost thought it was her wedding, but it turned out to be her sister Jasmine's.  
  
A different looking Jasmine walked right after Alex. She looked really beautiful, and a little bit slimer that her years as a 15 year old. Professor Dumbledore was walking Jasmine down the isle. At the place where Jasmine took Harry's arm. Professor Dumbledore kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Jasmine hugged him back and was surprised to see he was crying.  
  
Jasmine looked up and saw Harry, she took his arm and ….  
  
"Alex! Are you okay?" Emily was shaing her arm. You where in a kind of trance." Alex shook it off and went to help Ginny.  
  
Meanwhile outside the castle….  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Jasmine, Hermione, Sarah, J.T., Harry, and Ron called.  
  
"Hey, you um, 1,2,3,4,5,6. Yea six." Hagrid called.  
  
"Hey Jasmine!"  
  
Jasmine turned around and Draco was standing there.  
  
"Hey dude!" Jasmine said giving him a high five.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Pansy Parkinson said walking up to him. "Stop. She is a Gryffindor." She hissed  
  
"Oh yea, and I have a disease." Jasmine said laughing.  
  
"Lay off Pansy. Harry and Jasmine's gang of friends are my friends too. And you know how I am if someone insults my friends. Oh Alex said Hi." With that Draco walked off to his Slytherin friends.  
  
"Hold up." Jasmine told her friends. She ran over to where Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "Listen,could you do me a favor and try to at least show respect for Hagrid. Please, Alex would want you to." She put on a puppy dog face.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks." Jasmine ran back to Harry and everybody.  
  
"Okay, everybody listen. Today we are going to do something brand new. I need everybody to have patience. We are going to try and watch a baby Unicorn with it's mother. Girls in one line, guys in another. Harry and Jasmine leading." Hagrid stopped talking and made the motion to be quiet. They walked quietly into the forbidden forest. After about ten minutes of walking they came across a clearing. There was a momma Unicorn laying with a baby. They looked so beautiful that Jasmine started crying. The unicorn heard her and stood up. She walked by Hagrid and bit gently on Jasmine's cloak.  
  
"she wants you to follow her" Hagrid whispered  
  
Jasmine followed her and the Unicorn lay down next to the baby. Sh heard a voice inside her head. The unicorn was kything with her! The voice said 'my baby is sick moon princess. Will you heal her?"  
  
Jasmine nodded and moved away from the Unicorns. She kythed 'do not be frightened I will not hurt you.' She turned and kythed to Harry 'I'm becoming Sailor Moon to heal the baby. Don't let anyone interfere.'  
  
Harry nodded and spoke to Hagrid.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Jasmine yelled. She transformed into Sailor Moon and took the brooch and said "Moon Crystal Healing Activation."  
  
The baby Unicorn tried to get up but still couldn't.  
  
Jasmine felt herself turning into Princess Jasmine. She saw the Emperium Silver Crystal in her hands. She held it up and a soothing lavendar light eneloped the baby. The baby stood up and started prancing around.  
  
Jasmine turned back into Sailor Moon and then she called "1-2-3 Moon Power Down!" and she turned back into Jasmine. She looked around and fainted.  
  
When she looked up Harry was leaning above her.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
"How long wa I out this time?"  
  
"Only about a minute." Harry answered.  
  
"How is the unicorn?" Jasmine asked  
  
"look for yourself."  
  
Jasmine looked down and the baby Unicorn was laying at her feet. Jasmien got up and the Unicorn jumped up and bowed to her. The mom unicorn did the same thing.  
  
"everybody can pet them now." Hagrid said. "They like Jasmine. It is because she has a pure heart."  
  
After class was over they all were walking to Lunch when Alex came running down the hall.  
  
"No Running!" Filch the caretaker said  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Alex said  
  
"Finally a kid with manners." He muttered  
  
Alex waited until he turned the corner and then finoshed zooming down the hall. She ran up to Jasmine and asked "is it true? You saved a Unicorn?"  
  
"yea. They can kythe like humans." Jasmine said  
  
"COOL!" Emily said next to Alex.  
  
Ok, so I had a LITTLE bit more of a spotlight than I thought I did… but not too much…. Pleae review, oh and I don't own ANYTHING so don't sue… 


	28. 28

Woah, this is a helluva long chapter… hehe… I almost didn't find the break at the end. Ok, so we are almost done with all the story I have on my computer so far… we are about 8/10's of the way done… hehe. ALMOST there… *sigh* well, please review…  
  
  
  
Harry, Jasmine, Hermione, J.T., Sarah, and Ron were walking into Potions.  
  
While Snape was taking roll he stopped on the name Trosian.  
  
"So there are two of you Trosian sisters. Tell me are you as good in potions as your sister Alex?"  
  
"Yes. I think I am, at least almost as good." Jasmine answered truthfully.  
  
"Then do you think you can tell me what you get if you mix rockwall with idle wood?"  
  
"You get elnite or hard glass. It turns wood to glass but the glass is unbreakable." Jasmine said.  
  
"Brains, but no logic. You are not half of what your sister is, or what your father was. You remind me of your half-brained idiot of a mother."  
  
Jasmine saw red after the word half-brained. She tensed up and then relaxed into a relaxed position. Harry was holding her hand, kything 'it's okay.'  
  
For the whole lesson Snape kept throwing insults at Jasmine about her and her mother and how she would never be as good as her father, or sister.  
  
By the end of the lesson, Jasmine was blinking back tears. She had just had the worst class in her history and as soon as she left the classroom and was far eanough away from the door so Snape wouldn't hear her shesat down on the floor and started to cry. Harry had been walking ahead of Jasmine with the others, because she was a little behind them. He turned back to make sure she was here and saw her down the corridor with her knees propped up, her arms on her knees, and her head in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking and Harry saw she was crying.  
  
He slipped away from the group and came and sat down next to her on the floor.  
  
After about a minute of Harry letting Jasmine cry, she stopped and said to herself, "Come on Jasmine. He's not that bad you can handle it."  
  
"Acually, he is that bad."  
  
Jasmine looked up and Harry was sitting next to her.  
  
"No, he has a pure heart." Harry said.  
  
"No way, he sure doesn't act like it," Jasmine said, uncertainly.  
  
"I have a way of knowing. He does, see how he is nice to some students? Well, that is because he dislikes other's families."  
  
"Well, then why does he like Alex?"  
  
"He sees a lot of his father in her. Believe it or not, he was his best friend."  
  
"Yea, I know," Jasmine said.  
  
"Have you ever met him?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Why does he not see him in me?"  
  
"You resemble, and act like your mother. He had disliked her like her in school. She moved away when your dad died. That is why you went to Wartels instead of Hogwarts. She wanted to be away from Snape."  
  
"Next time, I'll try to treat him with more respect," Jasmine said .  
  
"Come on, we need to go to lunch," Harry said, pulling themselves to their feet.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, They saw Alex, talking to Draco. Emily was trying to flirt with some of the guys, but they just looked at her weird.  
  
Jasmine and Harry went and sat down with the other Gryffindor scouts.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up. The whole hall got quiet. He looked at the last of the whispers. They died down. "Okay, one quick announcement. All of you saw the Sailor scouts transform yesturday, so you know they are located in the two houses of Gryffindor, and Slytherin. As all of the scouts are friends, the staff and I agree that we should have a special table just for them." He looked over pointed to the fifth table that people had been wondering about.  
  
Jasmine and the other scouts got up and walked over to the table. "Come on Neville. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Neville blushed and stood up to join the table. People started to look confused and said "Oh yes, Neville Longbottom is special. He is what is called a guardian. He is here to help lead and guide the scouts."  
  
The scouts that had not been in the Divination lesson with Jasmine and Harry looked confused. Jasmine smiled and nodded.  
  
"Who is the other guardian?" asked a Hufflepuff. "I've watched Sailor Moon, I know guardians come in two's."  
  
"Well, actually I am the other guardian." Dumbledore said laughing at the looks of amazement at the others teachers looks of oblivion.  
  
All of the Sailor Scouts (and Neville) sat down at the extra table. The food was on their plates already. It was the same thing that they had been eating before they got up. Harry and Jasmine were sitting across from each other laughing with Neville who was sitting at the head of the table.  
  
All of a sudden the Great hall doors burst open and a pair of twins with flaming red hair ran in the door.  
  
"Hello Fred, hello George. What can we do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Can we speak to the students now about you-know-what?" Fred asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay if you didn't know George and I are starting up our own joke shop that will be located in Hogsmeade. Now we need about twelve people to help us try out our products before we can give them to the public. Now about two years ago there was a tournament that was held at Hogwarts and they had this goblet that spit out the perfect people for the tournament. Now we need at least twelve people…"  
  
The majority of the great hall raised their hands.  
  
"Okay" said George laughing. "After lunch and all day today you can put your names and ages on slips of paper and putting them in this goblet. Now mind you in dropping your name in this goblet you have signed a contract that  
  
says you can't sue us."  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
Fred placed the goblet on a pedestal. "Now if you have no sense of humor, and are above playing with toys don't enter."  
  
With that professor Dumbledore stood up and said "you are welcome to stay here tonight if you wish boys."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and nodded to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey Ron, can we sit with you guys?" Fred asked  
  
"Sure I guess. Look there is a seat open next to Jasmine and a seat open next to Harry."  
  
Fred sat down next to Harry and George sat down next to Jasmine.  
  
"Hi Harry." Fred and George said together.  
  
"Hi guys. Oh I would like you to meet my fiancée Jasmine Trosian." Harry said. "Jazz, the one with the long hair is Fred. He has a dimple in his left cheek. The one with short hair is George. His dimple is in his right cheek."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Hey, a friend of Harry and Ron's is a friend of ours." George said shaking Jasmine's hand.  
  
"Fred, George!" Alex cried running towards them and giving them hugs, which they gratefully returned.  
  
"How do you know each other, but we don't?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"We talked on the internet. We sent each other our pictures. Hey, why don't we all put our names in? We might all be chosen. How many did you say you guys needed?" Alex said.  
  
"12 in the least, and 13 at the most."  
  
"Cool, give me all a piece of paper, with all you names on it. Thank you." Alex cut the paper up, and put all the names in the goblet.  
  
"We hope you guys win. Who is that girl who just fainted?" Fred asked Alex. "She's kind of cute."  
  
"You shouldn't think like that, your married," Ron scolded.  
  
"You sound like Percy and Mum put together." George teased.  
  
"The horror the horror!" Ginny cried, along with Harry. Hermione just didn't get it.  
  
Alex chuckled. "That is my friend Emily Jones."  
  
"Hey are you okay?" George asked Emily who was laying on the ground.  
  
"Yea, I just thought I had seen the cutest guy ever. Let me lie here and enjoy the memory."  
  
"What did the guy look like?" Jasmine asked in a teasing manner, because she saw Emily hadn't opened her eyes yet.  
  
"Well, he was kinda short and stocky. He had bright red hair lots of frecales, but they were cute on him. He had a dimple in his right cheek. He was really Hot with a capital H." Emily smiled, opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
George was still leaning over her and he laughed and blushing said, "thanks I've never been complimented like that before."  
  
Emily turned so red that Jasmine hooted and said, "Hey Emily you know if you are still that red at Holoween you could go as a tomato."  
  
That made everybody laugh enven more and if possible Emily turned even more red.  
  
Fred turned to Jasmine and holding out his hand for a high five said "hey we would hang out with you if we still went to this school. Your funny."  
  
"Thanks I guess."  
  
The bell rang and Harry said "Come on all you Gryffindor 6th years we have Transfiguration."  
  
"Ugg Harsh." George said lifting out a hand to help Emily up off the ground.  
  
She smiled mutered "Thank you" and blushed brushing off her knees and butt.  
  
Jasmine shook her head and looked at Harry surpressing giggles. Harry looked like he was on the verge of laughing also. Alex was openly laughing by now. She thought Emily was acting foolish.  
  
Everybody got up and walked to their different classes. Jasmine, Harry, Ron, Hermione, J.T., Sarah,and Neville went off to Transfiguration, Draco went to Herbology, and Alex, Emily, Tony and Ginny went to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
As Jasmine, Harry, Ron, Sarah, Neville, J.T. and Hermione walked off to Trasfiguration. They were talking about that night when they would enter the contest.  
  
"If I know Fred and George they will somehow make it so we get chosen. They will bewitch the goblet and pull our names out,somehow."  
  
Harry laughed. He shook his head and said "knowing them they probably would."  
  
Thay had arrived at the Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall let them in and they all sat down in the middle of the class room. It went like this- 3rd row – Harry, Jasmine, J.T., Hermione, Neville, Sarah, and Ron. All of the other kids walked into the class room. The bell rang and Professor McGonagall said "okay class today we are going to to human tranasfiguration. Everyone get a partner. Now there is an uneven number of people so one group will have three."  
  
Harry looked over at Neville who was looking lonely and looked at Jasmine. Jasmine nodded and Harry said "Neville, Jasmine and I would be honored if you would be the third person in our group."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Neville said smiling with relief. He walked over and joined Jasmine and Harry.  
  
Jasmine giggled and said "I did this last year so I shall go first, shall I?"  
  
"Be my guest" Neville said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Who should I transfigure? And into what?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Turn me into a stag." Harry said "That reminds me…"  
  
"Reminds you of what?" Neville asked  
  
"I'll tell you when we are not so crowded with other people."  
  
Jasmine rolled up her sleeves and pulled out her wand " Transfigurus Stag!" She yelled pointing the wand at Harry. There was a pouf of smoke and Harry was replaced by a black stag. The stag snorted and rubbed his head under Jasmine's hand.  
  
At that prescise moment professor Dumbledore walked into Profesor McGonagall's classroom. He was acompinied by a big black dog. He gasped. The dog looked puzzled and bounded over to the stag. Jasmine could have sworn she heard the word "amazing" come from the dog.  
  
"Profeesor Mcgonagall may I please take Jasmine and Harry to my office. We have a bit of an issue to discuse. They will be back within the hour." With that he turned and whistled and the dog turned and started following him. Jasmine and the stag followed them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stuck his head back in the door and said "Miss Trosian, please bring your wand. You can transfigure Harry in my office."  
  
Jasmine and Harry left the classroom to a buzzing of excited voices. They followed the dog and Dumbledore down to a gargoyle. Then Dumbledore said "Chocolate frogs." The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out of the way. Jasmine and Harry followed the dog and Dumbledore into Dumbledore's office. What a sight they would have been, a big black dog, followed by Dumbledore, then a black stag, and last Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine walked in and was to busy looking around to notice that the dog had turned into a man. She looked at him and yelled stumbling into a chair. "who are you? When did you come in? where did the dog go?"Her eyes got wide and she began to poin all over the room, looking hillarious. The man smiled and the stag was looking at her with laughter in his eyes.  
  
Jasmine put two and two together and said "I get it. You are an animagus."  
  
The man smiled and said "you are correct young lady. My name is Sirius Black and I am a convicted murderer on the run."  
  
"But your innocent." Jasmine said  
  
"yes, how did you know?"  
  
"A) professor Dumbledore trusts you and anyone he trusts is obviously trustworthy. B) Harry trusts you I can tell and if he trusts you are innocent, than I also do. And C) my mom told me about how Lily and Prongs (that is what he was always called by my mom) changed Peter to secret keeper at the last minute. She says that she offered to be, but Dumbledore said it wasn't safe. He said that people would go after the aurors familys' first and they shouldn't be secret keepers. My dad was an auror."  
  
"Those are very good reasons." Dumbledore said. "Now Jasmine, will you please turn harry back into a human, fine as he looks as a stag."  
  
"Okay." Jasmine rolled up her sleeves (again) and yelled "Transfigurous undo. Human Harry Potter come back!"  
  
Then where the stag stood Harry was and he looked at Jasmine and said "That was amazing. You have to do that to me again. It was so great. The feeling was incredible."  
  
"You looked just as your father looked when he transformed, Harry." Sirius said smiling. " Almost prescisely."  
  
"What are you doing here Sirius?" Harry asked "Why aenr't you in hiding? I was gonna send you an owl tonight with the good news."  
  
"What news? I came back to talk to Dumbledore about stuff involving Voldemort."  
  
"Why don't you tell him Harry? As you god-father he deserves to know about what happened to you on the train and your news."  
  
"What news?!" Sirius said  
  
"Sit down, Sirius." Harry said "Good news or best news first."  
  
"How about the best news." Sirius said.  
  
"Well. I would like you to meet Jasmine Trosian, my fiance."  
  
"FIANCE?!" Sirius yelled. A huge smile lit up his face "Oh my God. Congratulations! That means I have a daughter in law (almost)! That's you!" Sirius grabbed Jasmine and pulled her into a hug. " Me a soon gonna be god- grandfather. Amazing! This is so great! Listen to me! I am so happy for you two."  
  
Jasmine and Harry looked at each other and hugged. It reminded most people of Tweedledee, and Tweedledum…  
  
"Now for the good news." Harry said "On the trip in America. We met up with Voldemort and he is gone for a while, that's not the good news.The good news is we're Sailor scouts and we have the ability to defeat him if we really tried. Anyway his powers are weakened and the American Magical President's policemen have Peter and are bringing him to London to the ministry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I just realised," Jasmine said "You were convicted for what Peter did and he is supposed to be dead. That means that you will be realised and you will be free."  
  
"YOUR RIGHT!" Sirius yelled "What a day! My god child is getting married and I am going to be proved innocent. My life is getting better all the time."  
  
Dumbledore sat the window sending an owl to someone. "I just got finished sending an owl to the Minister of Magic Jonathon Hoyle."  
  
Jasmine stared at Dumbledore "That man gets around doesn't he?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, and said "Yes he does. The good news is he belives that Voldemort is back. He saw him when he was with you guys on the trip. He has taken the Dememtors off guard at Azkaban. There are now boggarts and aurors guarding the prisinors. He has also sent an envoys to the giants and has agreed to let me do what I need to to stop Voldemort."  
  
Alex stumbled into the office, followed by Neville. "Guys, there is something really bad happening in the great hall. I was walking, looking for my next class, and I saw…" She couldn't continue.  
  
"Is was You-Know-Who!" Neville cried.  
  
"Call him Voldemort, he has a name. Use it!!" Dumbledore called.  
  
"Fine. Voldemort was torturing Sarah. She tried to transform, but she couldn't. He took her power stick," Neville said.  
  
"He is so goona die when I get my hands on him. I just didn't think it was fair if Miss Moon, and Sir Saturn weren't in on the fun." Alex said, cracking her knuckles. 'Guys. Every one that is a scout. Go to the great hall right now. If your in class, just walzt right on outa there. Got it?'  
  
'Yea Mercury!' Came about a dozen responses in her head.  
  
"Come on Jazz!" Alex called inpaitiently.  
  
"As your god father, I forbid to let you go. I will take your place in battle." Surius said, standing in front of Harry.  
  
"Dude, if you don't move, even if you are some one inportant to anyone in this room, I will have to freeze you," Alex said reaching into her robe.  
  
"Ha. A little fifth year, freeze me with her wand? Yea right." Surius looked amused.  
  
"Don't mess with her," Harry said. "Now move. She is more power full than you may think."  
  
"No way. I will not let him kill you. Now I am not moving."  
  
"You asked for it. MERCURY STAR POWER!" Alex called. Raising her hand in the air.  
  
"Guys. You have to move if you don't want to be cold. I'm using my bubbles." Alex said. When she finished her transformation.  
  
"Okay. Surius. Stop now. Last chance." Harry warned.  
  
"No. I am not moving."  
  
"Then I will," with that, Harry took Jamines hand as Sailor Mercury started her attack. Dumbledore left the room, afraid to be frozen alive. Even though he had only knew Alex for a short time, he knew she held a inner strength that shouldn't be tested. He also knew she held a superiour power over all the other scouts. Not as much as Jasmine and Harry, but pretty close.  
  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLE BLAST!" Sailor Mercury yelled this, and made the room very cold in thick fog.  
  
"Come on guys. All the other scouts need us right now," Jasmine said, picking up speed. Alex followed in this gesture.  
  
Need them was a understatement. Voldemort was learning how to use some of his power, when he all took there wands.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Ron yelled.  
  
Voldemort got distacted and was holding the wands.  
  
"EXPELIRAMUS!!" Came Jasmine's voice from the door way.  
  
The wands flew out of Voldemorts hands and landed in Jasmine's. She threw the wands back to their owners.  
  
"Neptune Star Power!" Draco yelled. He transformed.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Sarah yelled. She transformed.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Hermione yelled. She transformed.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" J.T. yelled. He transformed.  
  
"Mini Moon Prism Power!" Ginny yelled. She transformed.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi Moon Prism Power!"Tony yelled. He transformed.  
  
"Saturn Star Power!" Harry yelled. He transformed.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Jasmine yelled. She transformed.  
  
"Stop right there!" Jasmine yelled. "On behalf of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you."  
  
"Serra chibososhenshi serra moon, ta serra chibi moon!"  
  
"Funny Alex, but I don't think he knows japanese. Lemme just do it in English," Sailor moon said.  
  
"Pretty little speech Miss Moon. Wonderful Japanese Miss Priss. Now I will kill you and Mr. Earth, or should I say Saturn"  
  
"You will not!" Yelled voices from the doorway. Albus Dumbledore, and Sirius Black were standing there.  
  
"Hello you fool Dumbledore. Hello Sirius. How is Azkaban?"  
  
"SIRIUS!" Alex yelled. "As in Sirius Black? I froze Sirius Black? I'm totally sorry sir. I didn't know it was you." She bowed to him.  
  
"There was no need for that gesture," Surius said.  
  
"I knew you were innocent. So does every one else in this room. Sorry, I thought that you were like Petigrew or some one like that. No I didn't, Don't listen to me." Turning to Voldemort, she said. "In the name of Mercury, I will call upon the power of the planet Mercury to banish you for ever."  
  
"MARS FIREBALL CHARGE!" Mars said this, and stuck an anti-evil like charm on his head. He couldn't move for moments.  
  
"Eat this bird brain. Since you You love water, how bout some sparkeling water?"  
  
Jupiter and Neptune walked and stood together, and called out, "JUPITER-NEPTUNE SPARKLING-WIDE-DEEP-PRESSURE-SUBMERGE!"  
  
Voldemort was hit with the electicuting water, and was knocked uncouincous.  
  
Everybody was giving each other high fives and stuff. 'Not yet you guys. He is still alive. He could attack at any moment' Jasmine kythed  
  
'Chill out Jasmine, he is uncounscience.' Alex kythed walking over to him and then Voldemort grabbed Alex's throat.  
  
WIHZZZ! Out of nowhere came a rose. It hit Voldemorts hand and he let go of Alex. The Moonlight Night (Jonathon Hoyle) jumped into the hall from the rafters. "Who do you think you are fighting in a school with kids? Now if that's not rude I don't know what is. Good luck, Sailor Scouts!" With that he jumped back into rafters and out of the window.  
  
"Knowing him he has a magic carpet over there." Dumbledore said under his breath.  
  
Voldemort was muttering under his breath. All of a sudden Ginny, Tony, Sarah and Ron were dissapering.  
  
"Good luck Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn!" they yelled as they dissapered.  
  
Then Alex, Draco, J.T. Hermione and Emily started to dissapear. "You guys can do it!" J.T., and Hermione called  
  
"Good luck Jasmine!" J.T. yelled before he dissapered.  
  
"Good luck Harry!" Hermione also yelled before she dissapered.  
  
This left Jasmine, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Voldemort in the hall. All of a sudden from the back wings the words "ACONDO!" were yelled. Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks. There was a rope around his waist and he was being pulled toward the back by something.  
  
"Lumos!" Jasmine whispered. There was a light at the end of her wand. She raised it high and saw Neville in the back pulling on the rope. "Neville!" She yelled.  
  
In the void, Sailor Mercury called one of her many books from her dormitory. "Lumos. Findo, how to get our of a void. Aha! Guys it only works once, and I think they need me down there so they can warm up an attack. It only last for around a minute and a half, so do you mind if I go down and kick some ass?"  
  
No one objected.  
  
Jasmine ran towards him but Vodemort pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!" He said.  
  
Jasmine stopped in her tracks and doubled over in pain. She couldn't remember having anything hurt this bad ever. She knew there were tears streming down her cheeks. Even throught the pain she could hear Neville scream. She then heard Harry howling in pain too. The pain was gaining if that was possible. She told her self "You can do this. Get up, Get up! Jasmine get up. Show this dude who's weak and who's not." She started to raise herself. She now had her hands on her knees. She raised her head and then just stood up. She was shaking and the tears were still coming but she was standing.  
  
"I fight for love. And I fight for justice. And on behalf of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you you asshole."  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion! That's for hurting my sister. She's right about something though? You want to know??" Alex said appering suddendly.  
  
"Get out of the way silly gil. I only want Harry."  
  
"Well, the thing she's right about," She was playing the innocent little girl that had lost her parents. " She was right about you being an," She lost that sense as she said the next word, "ASSHOLE!!! Now, go freeze in hell. Then I hope you rot in there after word. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!!"  
  
Sailor Mercury had powered up somehow into Super Sailor Mercury, yet no one else had. "Moonie, look at me, I'm more powerful! Dude, I wonder about the others."  
  
Voldemort blocked the attack with a flick of his wand. Sailor Mercury looked shocked. 'Is that possible Jasmine??? I didn't think anyone could do that! Better watch out. We got another Beryl on our hands here.  
  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Now move!"  
  
"If you want to get Harry or Jasmine, it's over my dead body!" She said, spitting on him in discust.  
  
"That, little girl, can be arranged. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green light shone out blinding everyone for a moment. A lifeless Alex lay on the ground, with her last breath, she whispered, "you can do it Jasmine."  
  
Jasmine felt the pain that was still bombarding her stop. "You will pay."  
  
'I can do this' Jasmine thought as Voldemort began to get up.  
  
"You shall die as well, Jasmine." Voldemort yelled as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"SATURN JAY BREAKER!" Harry yelled at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was bombarded with broken pieces of rock.  
  
Jasmine got out her moon scepter. "MOON CEPTER ELIMINATION!" she yelled, but Voldemort dissaperated in that one place you can apparate in.  
  
All of the other scouts reappeared. Dumbledore and Sirius ran up to where the scouts were standing.  
  
"AWESOME!" Sirius said, "That was great you guys!"  
  
"Uh, Thanks," Jasmine said, after she untransformed into Jasmine.  
  
"Ohmygod," Draco yelled as he saw Alex lying there on the floor, untransformed out of Sailor Mercury form.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sarah yelled, as Hermoine ran over to check for a pulse.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Ohmygod," Draco muttered holding one of her cold hands.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Harry replied sullenly.  
  
"That's that one curse, isn't it?" Ron asked. "That one that…kills."  
  
"Is she…?" Emily asked.  
  
"There's no pulse," Hermoine said. "She's as good as dead."  
  
"There's one way to save her. We need someone with equal to her power level, exactly equal to hold her hand, and be a friendly spirit. Unfortunately, you all or either above her or below her, not exactly equal. She also needs to know who they are, not just a random person," Dumbledoor said, walking up. "Maybe a person from Wartles?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there's Ben, Roger, and Donovan," Jasmine started. "They were 3 of her best friends there. We can have them come up as soon as possible, and test them for their power level."  
  
"We need to hurry. I'm not sure how long before she will let go of her body completely. Harry, Ron, help me take her to the hospital wing," Dumbledoor commanded.  
  
  
  
If you see *** in the middle somewhere, that means there was supposed to be a chapter break, but me, being retarded, didn't put that there… *sigh* well, please review!! Oh, if you noticed, I changed it around, and kind of put me back in the spotlight, which is pretty coolio… hehehe! Well, please review! 


	29. 29

Just a BIT about quidditch here… please review, and I don't own this stuff…  
  
  
  
A week later at the quidditch trials, the results were just being posted.  
  
"Yes!! Were beaters!" Jasmine and Ron yelled together, slapping each other high five's.  
  
"YES! I'm seeker again. Oh, sorry J. T."  
  
J.T. cursed under his breath. "Dammit."  
  
"It's okay J. T." Hermione said, giving him hug.  
  
"Wait, J. T. is alternative everything. Good Job J. T." Jasmine yelled.  
  
Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagan, Lavender Brown were chasers. Sarah was keeper.  
  
J. T. ran up to the sheet of paper. "What does cpt mean?"  
  
"That means captain u idiot!!" Alex yelled.  
  
"In your face Harry!" j T. said  
  
"J. T.," Hermoine and Jasmine said dangerously.  
  
"AH, don't worry about it," Harry said. "J. T. and I will always be competing for something or other."  
  
Servurus snape scowled at all the people surrounding the sheet that told all the gryffindors if they made the team or not. He didn't however scowl at Alex or Draco, but gave them a rare smile.  
  
As he put up the Slytherin paper, every body ran over to see who made the team. "Yes!" Draco said, "Seeker again."  
  
"Keeper like always," Tony said.  
  
"Look," Alex said, "I'm a chaser!"  
  
"So are Crabe and Goyle," Jasmine pointed out.  
  
"Emily and Pansy are the beaters," Draco said. "And I made captain!"  
  
Like? No like? Please review and tell me… 


	30. 30

Ok, so I changed it! I needed some of the spotlight back on me… just read on, and see if you like it more than the other part, k??  
  
"Jasmine! What the hell are we doing here?" Ben asked, standing between Roger and Donovan, who were giving each other death glares.  
  
"Well, we need to put you guys through a series of tests."  
  
"Whoa, hold on. I don't like tests," Roger stated, holding up his hands.  
  
"You guys don't have a choice. Follow me," she said turning and walking down toward the hospital wing.  
  
The guys shrugged their shoulders, and followed her down the hall.  
  
They stopped in front of the curtain, and Jasmine turned around and looked at them. "Do you guys have any idea what is behind that curtain?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," Roger said, while Ben shook his head.  
  
"Would you care to enlighten us?" Donovan asked.  
  
"How about you open it yourself," Sarah said, holding a tissue.  
  
Three gasps filled the room as they found Alex laying there, her lips blue, her face white, and a monitor on her stating that there was no pulse.  
  
"Oh my god," Ben said.  
  
"What the fuck happened, Jas??" Donovan yelled.  
  
"Alex?" Roger yelled running up next to her. "Alex!!"  
  
"I think you guys should know something about Alex," Tony said, walking up to Draco who was holding her hand by the bed, crying softly.  
  
"Wake up, Alex. Come on, you can do it. Just get up," he whispered, his tears falling onto her hand.  
  
"Well, what do we need to know?" Donovan asked. "Why couldn't she tell us herself?"  
  
"Well, I don't think she had time to," Ginny said walking up.  
  
"Hey, before we go any further, no offense or anything, but who the fuck are they?" Ben asked J. T.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Virginia, Ginny for short, Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Alright. Now what did you need to tell us?" Ben asked, walking up and putting his hand on Roger's back who was staring at the monitor which showed no heart beat. Roger shrugged it off, and then turned to listen to Jasmine lay out the tale of the Sailor Senshi, and how Alex died.  
  
"Why the hell didn't she tell me? I thought I was her best friend," Donovan muttered.  
  
"Chill major, I was her best friend," Roger said, glaring.  
  
"Then what about me?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yo! While you are out here arguing, she's slipping away, and I particularly don't want her to leave. You guys are her only chance in staying here with us, ok? Just chill out, and get these damned tests over with!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Ok. What do we do?" Ben asked.  
  
"Follow me," Madam Pompfry said, walking up from behind. "I'll test you somewhere else, so we won't be bothered. Each teacher will quiz you, and you have to get Miss Trosian's score exactly to be able to help her. Do you understand?" she asked.  
  
The three boys nodded their heads, and followed her out of the room. 


	31. 31

Ok, here's the next chapter of the part all about me! Hehehe, sorry… so, thanks for reviewing, I really do care what you guys think..  
  
"Dammit! What is taking them so long," Ron yelled, standing up.  
  
"I bet these tests take time, sweets," Sarah stated reaching out and holding his hand.  
  
"Gosh, I wish I could do something to help her. She's my sister! I feel so bad just watching her lie there, dead, and I can't do anything about it," Jasmine said, crying softly, staring at the former Senshi of ice.  
  
"I know. We all wish we could do something."  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!! Jas, you have the moon crystal, right?" Emily asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, try to heal her with that!!"  
  
"Ok. Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
Jasmine transformed into Sailor Moon, and pulled out the crystal. She transformed into her princess form, and she whispered, "Moon Healing Power! Save my sister!"  
  
The white light flashed, and surrounded Alex, and she came off the bed enveloping the light into her.  
  
Harry touched Princess Jasmine, and became Prince Harry, decked out in royal clothes and everything. "Saturn Healing Power!" A purple light flew from him, and went to a still floating Alex.  
  
Ron and Sarah kissed and came out into their prince and princess forms. "Jupiter Healing Power! Save my girl!" A green light went, as an orange one came from Ron when he whispered, "Uranus Healing Power!"  
  
Tony and Ginny touched, and a whisper came from each, Tony's saying "Moon Healing power!" and Ginny's saying, "Galaxia Healing Power!" Two pink lights of different shades intertwined and went into Alex.  
  
Hermione and J.T. shared a kiss, and transformed into the Princess and Prince. "Aku Ryu Tai San! Mars Healing Power!" Princess Hermione said, laying a charm on Alex, along with a red light upon her. "Venus Healing Power!" Prince J.T. said, putting a yellow light forth.  
  
Emily and Draco were left. Draco suddenly was Prince Draco, and his tear became a blue light of it's own that mixed with the others. Emily looked up at the sky, and somehow was suddenly the princess of time. "Pluto Healing Power," she whispered putting the garnet orb on Alex's forehead and a deep maroon light went forth.  
  
They all became normal, and the former Mercury's body was surrounded by 10 different auras, all of different colors. Her body slowly descended back onto the bed, and she lay there, still not breathing, with nothing changed, but color was put back into her cheeks. All the Senshi stood there weakly, as most of their power was just put into saving Alex.  
  
"It didn't work," Emily whispered. "I was sure it would work!" she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. She was sure to lose her best friend any moment now.  
  
"Guys, I know what we did," Hermione said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We kept her here. We showed her we loved her, and now she'll stay a bit longer than she would have."  
  
"How do you know?'  
  
"I just do. Come on, don't you get that feeling?" she asked Ron.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alex. Please wake up," Draco whispered.  
  
Hey all! How'd you like this chapter? The next one is kinda long, but here you go! 


	32. 32

So, here is the next chapter. These three are my best friends and I had to include them somehow… so if one if you three comes across this, DON'T SUE ME, I don't own you guys or any one else included in this story  
  
"Gosh, finally over," Roger said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Good point. Man, I hate tests!" Ben said.  
  
"It was easy. I just hope one of us will be able to help Alex. She's helped us all through a lot. She needs one of us now."  
  
"It's alright D. One of us can do it."  
  
"Hey dudes. I got a question," Roger started. "Who was that guy that was crying on Alex? Who does he think he is?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to ask her when I see her in her dream place," Ben said.  
  
"Who the hell said your going?" Roger yelled.  
  
"Guys! If anyone can go, it will be ok, because we'll be able to save her. That's all that matters," Donovan said, looking at the door, waiting it to open and have someone announce who was going.  
  
"Jesus. I can't believe she's dead. D-E-A-D. Not just playing around. Her heart wasn't beating."  
  
"Don't you think I realized that?" Donovan asked, turning towards Roger.  
  
"No Shit! Of course you did. We all did," Ben said, starting out loud, and then descending into a whisper.  
  
The door started to open and the three snapped to attention, ready to accept their fate to help their best friend.  
  
Jasmine shut the door behind her, and looked at them. "Chill guys. You look like your on your death beds," she commented, that shook her head at the irony of the statement.  
  
"Jasmine, do me a favor," Roger started. "And shut up."  
  
Donovan let out a breath of exasperation. "How long do you think it will be before they will tell us?" he asked Jasmine.  
  
"Dumbledoor just told us that it would be 2 hours before one of you came in to help Alex, so probably an hour. Why?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going for a run. I'll be back. Later!"  
  
"Hey, are there any computer systems around here?" Roger asked looking evilly at Jasmine.  
  
"NO! I mean, no Roger, there aren't any computers here."  
  
"Yeah right. Later guys!" he said, running out the door.  
  
"Ben, what about you? Are you ok?"  
  
"I just hope one of us can save her. I would love it to be me, but I'm not sure if I'm at her power level," he said looking down at his hands.  
  
"Don't worry. One of you guys will get to, and as long as she's ok is all that matters," Jasmine said.  
  
"I just feel I wish I could have protected her," he whispered softly.  
  
"Ben, don't you think I know that? She came to protect me, and in doing so, she died! She's my baby sister! It's practically an oath that I have to save her," Jasmine said, sitting next to him.  
  
"God," he said, laughing softly. "I would hate to be in your shoes."  
  
"Shut up," she said, lightly punching him on the arm. "Let's go eat. I bet you're tired after they took some of your blood to see if you have the same type as her."  
  
"Alright," Ben said, stifling a yawn.  
  
Ok, please review, I love hearing what you guys think… 


	33. 33

Just a BIT about quidditch here… please review, and I don't own this stuff…  
  
  
  
A week later at the quidditch trials, the results were just being posted.  
  
"Yes!! Were beaters!" Jasmine and Ron yelled together, slapping each other high five's.  
  
"YES! I'm seeker again. Oh, sorry J. T."  
  
J.T. cursed under his breath. "Dammit."  
  
"It's okay J. T." Hermione said, giving him hug.  
  
"Wait, J. T. is alternative everything. Good Job J. T." Jasmine yelled.  
  
Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagan, Lavender Brown were chasers. Sarah was keeper.  
  
J. T. ran up to the sheet of paper. "What does cpt mean?"  
  
"That means captain u idiot!!" Alex yelled.  
  
"In your face Harry!" j T. said  
  
"J. T.," Hermoine and Jasmine said dangerously.  
  
"AH, don't worry about it," Harry said. "J. T. and I will always be competing for something or other."  
  
Servurus snape scowled at all the people surrounding the sheet that told all the gryffindors if they made the team or not. He didn't however scowl at Alex or Draco, but gave them a rare smile.  
  
As he put up the Slytherin paper, every body ran over to see who made the team. "Yes!" Draco said, "Seeker again."  
  
"Keeper like always," Tony said.  
  
"Look," Alex said, "I'm a chaser!"  
  
"So are Crabe and Goyle," Jasmine pointed out.  
  
"Emily and Pansy are the beaters," Draco said. "And I made captain!"  
  
Like? No like? Please review and tell me… 


	34. 34

Whew! This chapter is FUN… well, please review…  
  
All the scouts were pulled from the Goblet of Fire with the Fred and George's joke shop. They spent like all day with that project.  
  
Sometimes they needed fire, or ice, so Alex and Hermoine ended up being Sailor Scouts to help them.  
  
That evening, as the Gryffindors went out for practice, they saw that the field was already occupied.  
  
"Alexandria Trosian, Were supposed to practice tonight. Not slytherin," Jasmine said.  
  
"Nope," said J. T. said. "Draco and I talked, and we decided that were going to practice together."  
  
"Yea, one side of the court for each of us. After about half way through, were going to play scrimmage," Draco said.  
  
"Okay then. Should we play in scout uniforms, or school uniforms?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Well, since were not all scouts, then we have to play in school uniform Meatball Head," Alex said.  
  
Jasmine and Harry were carrying fire bolts. "Hey Jasmine, were did you get your fire bolt?" Ron asked.  
  
"Once I opened a weird shaped present. IT was a Firebolt. I screamed and ran to my mom. She said she didn't know who sent it, so I tried and tried to find out who it was. It turned out that my god-father, Lupin."  
  
"I always wondered why He was so poor..." Ron said.  
  
"Shut up, just because he's poor doesn't mean that he doesn't care," Jasmine said. "Besides, he just puts out that image. He is actually very wealthy."  
  
"So Lupin is you guy's god father? Explains nothing." Ron said flying over her head on his broom.  
  
"Actually Lupin is only Jenny's and my own godfather. Actually," Jasmine giggled "Kyle and Alex's godfather is none other than Severus Snape."  
  
"SNAPE?!" Everybody stopped moving, except for Ron whose jaw dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Yep. See when my parents were in school, my dad's best friend was Snape and my mom's best friend was Lupin, that is besides Lily.  
  
"Anyway, my dad wanted Snape, but my mum couldn't stand the way he treated first me and then Jen, he treated us like we less than worthy, you know, not fit to be witches. But he treated Alex and Kyle like they were royalty. So my mom decided that she would recruit Lupin to be our godfather. It was a great chose because he always seemed to favor Jen and myself, although he did it subtly not like Snape who did it openly. So I got my firebolt before I knew what quidditch was." Jasmine said.  
  
"COOL!" Draco said stopping next to her.  
  
"I guess, but Kyle and I only got these measly brooms," Alex said holding up her own broom. It Was a Cleensweep 260.  
  
"Not any more, I was gonna surprise you, but here..." Draco said giving her a brand new Nimbus two thousand and 2."  
  
"Cool broom Alex!" Jasmine said, checking her broom out. "Not a Firebolt, but good."  
  
"Exnay on the stupidsnay," Ron whispered to Jasmine. "This is supposed to be a happy time."  
  
"Sorry, Alex your broom is cool."  
  
"Thank-you. I do like it though. It's cool. I'm getting you a ___________ for Christmas. Not telling so there. Keep you guessing. I wanna c.d. called "Three Lights"" Alex said.  
  
"Taking notes," A girl named Jenny said.  
  
Kyle tapped Alex on the corner. "GUYS!" Jasmine screamed. "how'd you get here?"  
  
"Ms. Crews supervised us. I wanted to Apparate, but Jenny wanted to take the underwater train. So, we took the train. Or we would've been here a couple days ago. It was awesome seeing the praying mantises ..."  
  
"CARRIE!" Alex yelled running up to give her a hug.  
  
Carolyn Crews was Alex's favorite teacher, and she taught Art/music, Alex's favorite class.  
  
"Hey can we play already?" Emily asked. She was always the impatient one.  
  
"Fine. UP!" Alex said, making her broom fly up into her hand.  
  
She flew into the air with reletive ease, thinking ' wow, this is so much better than that CleenSwep 260.'  
  
"Yes, Alex, and you look like your having fun. Let's keep all the falling to a minimum," Carrie said.  
  
"She knows how to kythe?" Harry whispered to Jasmine.  
  
"Like duh. She's the one that taught us. She taught Alex and me when we play in band. She taught all the kids how to, so if we had any trouble, all we had to do was kythe and we'd be able to contact her if we needed help or anything.  
  
"She knew how to kythe since she was a baby. It's one of those uncommon gifts like talking to snakes. She taught us, and we spread the word. Only some people could use it, and others aren't magical enough, or they don't trust it, or so we thought. But only Emily, J.t., Sarah. So, we could do it, cause were Sailor Scouts. That's why we were the only ones in band that could do it, no matter how hard the other's tried, they couldn't. Didn't you ever wonder why I play the drums so well, like Tony, or why Alex plays the trumpet so well? We had extra help from the teacher. When we tried to teach other students, but they just didn't get it. It's really frustrating. Let's play!" Jasmine said flying up into the air giggling.  
  
The Gryffindors and the Slytherins began to practice on the different sides.  
  
J.T. let the balls out after Hermione had put up a magical barrier so the balls couldn't go into the other sides. The bludgers flew up into the air, and one flew right at Harry. Jasmine flew with all her might and managed to knock the bludger away.  
  
"You okay Harry?" she kythed as she sped away.  
  
"Yea, thanks"  
  
Jasmine began zooming around their half of the field and just kept knocking those bludgers away from the players. One time a bludger came out of nowhere and just before it hit her, she turned and knocked it into the invisible barrier.  
  
"Whoa! That was amazing! How did you do that?" Harry asked as J.T. called a time out.  
  
"A little bit of magic, a little bit of luck, a lot of practice, and a little bit of," she tapped her head, "psychic work."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Let's play scrimmage!" Draco said.  
  
"YEA!" was the general reply.  
  
Hermione took down the barrier and Carrie agreed to be the referee.  
  
Carrie whistled and all the brooms flew into the air.  
  
They began to play.  
  
Jasmine looked around and saw a bludger zooming toward Sarah but she saw then that Ron was on it.  
  
Just then Pansy Paskinson, one of the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger at the back of Rons head, as he was hitting the other one toward Draco. Jasmine flew across the fields and just managed to push Ron out of the way. She got hit in the head by the bludger though.  
  
Jasmine directed all her thoughts to just getting to the ground safely. After she got there, she fainted.  
  
"Dude, get out of the way, she needs space. MOVE!" J.T. yelled as he landed his broom near her. He was yelling at Kyle, because he had ran across the field as she had been flying down. Kyle backed up.  
  
J.T. got to his knee's next to Jasmine, and pulled out his wand. "Wait, what am I gonna do with this?" he muttered. He had pulled out his transformation stick, "Duh, J.T." He grabbed his real wand. And holding the wand over Jasmine's face said "You're gonna be angry, but WASHIRIUM!" A jet of cold water flew out of his wand into Jasmine's face. She jerked and woke up.  
  
"Ouch, my head hurts."  
  
"Jas?" Ron asked  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why didn't ya hit the bludger with the club? Why did you just knock me out of the way?"  
  
"There wasn't time. It would have hit you before I had hit it. And I couldn't call myself princess of the moon and let that hit you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No Prob. Let's play!"  
  
"Wait let me turn on some music." Alex said. She held up a portable c.d. player and put in a cd of her favorite Sailor Moon pieces of music. She then turned it way up and hooked it up into the megaphone. "Great!" She pushed play.  
  
Up in the sky Jasmine was waiting to hear what song would come on. It was one of her favorites, one she loved. It was the Sailors Uranus and Neptune Instrumental. Just as she relized that Alex said "This is the Sailor Uranus and Neptune Instrumental."  
  
Jasmine flew down to the ground and conjured a violin out of thin air "Come on AL." She said so Alex conjured up a Piano. Alex then started the song over with all the players on the ground watching, as Tony conjured up his drum set. They were in position. They began to play to match the music. At least at first Tony, and Jasmine did, then Tony had a solo then both of them again. Then another solo for Tony, with a slight pause then piano, then drums, and violin. Next Tony played all the time with Alex echoing on the piano what Jasmine did on the violin, then back to the first piece with the piano also now. Then the challenge thing again. And the ending note with both the violin and the piano. Everyone began to clap with one wave of her wand Jasmine got rid of the instruments.  
  
Everyone flew up into the air and began to play, and as they did The Song "The Power of Love" came on.  
  
Up in the air Jasmine came to a halt in the air. Around here all the other American's stopped also. They just looked at each other, with Jasmine staring up into the sky.  
  
Harry looked at Jasmine, and saw tears shining on her cheeks. Looking to Alex, J.T., Tony, Emily and Sarah. He saw that they were all silently smiling at Jasmine. As the line "Take hold of my hand, and you'll truly know what it means to be friends" played Harry understood for the briefest second why she was crying. This song and others like it were the reason that Jasmine was so powerful, it all had to do with her friends.  
  
They began to play and then the song "Daddy's girl" came on.  
  
Jasmine was flying near Harry protecting him from the bludger coming at him when she whispered "Remus" she looked up swinging her club and knocking the bludger away.  
  
"Daddy," Alex whispered. She lost control of her broom for a second when she started to cry. It was like the 5th time she ever cried in her entire life, but it was important. Jenny understood why Alex and Jasmine were crying. "Daddy and Remus. This is Dad's anniversery. He died today."  
  
Alex all of a sudden lost control totally, and fell through air.  
  
"ALEX!" Jasmine yelled zooming her broom to try and catch her. She wasn't going to make it. Jasmine wasn't fast enough.  
  
Alex began to slow down as Carrie waved her wand and muttered a charm to slow her down. Underneath she landed softly on the ground.  
  
Alex sat up "I'm OKAY!" she yelled. She summoned her broom and flew back into the air.  
  
The quidditch teams kept playing scrimiage, both sides would not let up. First Gryffindor, then Slytherin were in the lead. At last as it was getting close to dinner time, Harry saw the snitch, right next to Jasmine's head. It looked like it was resting on her head. Harry flew up and just managed to grab the snitch as Jasmine chased after a bludger that was flying at Dean.  
  
"I GOT THE SNITCH!!!" Harry yelled spiraling down to the ground.  
  
The final score was Slytherin: 160 Gryffindor: 350.  
  
Whew! I almost had a heart attack! I couldn't remember writing about a quidditch game, and when I read the final score stuff, I flipped, thinking that Jasmine had wrote this whole ordeal about how they got a winning game… grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Please review!! 


	35. 35

We get 3 new Senshi, yes Alicia and Laylah, these two are you guys, two of my best friends!!!! Please review.  
  
The next day at brechfast Jasmine was chatting with Harry and Ron about the first quidditch match (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin November, 5.) when Moony, her owl dropped a letter next to her plate.  
  
"Thanks hun." Jasmine said giving her some toast. She hooted and flew off to the owlery. Looking at Harry he also had gotten a letter.  
  
Jasmine opened the letter, it said.  
  
Jasmine,  
  
Hello Princess! I hope your well.  
  
After I received the owl from your mum telling me you were going to Hogwarts this year, not an hour later, I received an owl from Albus Dumbledore telling me to join him at Hogwarts. He also wrote that Sirius Black would be joining us. I've been corresponding with Sirius and he said thet you have something to tell me.  
  
We will be at Hogwarts by the time you get this letter more like than not. Dumbledore will send for you when we come. Oh yes, Sirius will have a retrial on 1. November.  
  
Miss you much, my little princess.  
  
Love,  
  
Remus Lupin (Moony)  
  
P.S. Don't write back as I am traveling.  
  
Jasmine looked over at Harry. They switched letters.  
  
Jasmine looked down at the letter, it said  
  
Harry,  
  
It's Sirius. Remus and I have been chatting (by owl) and are going to be at Hogwarts soon. You and Jasmine should probably tell Remus the good news. Remus says to tell Jasmine that if her scar hurts (she has a scar?!)she is to go to Dumbledore, the same goes for you. Jonathon Hoyle, the minister of magic, has ordered a trial for November 1. I would be delighted if you and your friends would join me to watch and testify against Peter Pettigrew. Thank you. Will see you soon. Untill we meet again, take care of yourself.  
  
CU soon,  
  
Sirius (padfoot)  
  
P.S Don't write back as I am traveling,  
  
At the Slytherin table, Alex had two strange visitors; Laylah Barr, and Alicia Burke.  
  
"Laylah! Alicia!!!" Alex yelled, running over and hugging them.  
  
"Were here for the rest of the year. Sorry were so late prof Dumbledore, it wasn't our fault. We got a message from this girl named Usagi, saying that we had to transfer here."  
  
"Yes, and there is a major reason. Come here, please Alicia, and Laylah, your friend Hope was left behind, and has just arrived," Prof. Dumbledore said.  
  
"What's happening?" Alex asked.  
  
"Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Michelle, Amara, Trista, Hotaru, Darien, what are you doing back?" Tony asked.  
  
"Were here to meet Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki," Serena said.  
  
"Hey, that's who it was!" Derek said, pointing at Serena.  
  
"This? This is Serena," Jasmine said, joining the group. The rest of the English scouts joined them.  
  
"Serena, did you call yourself Usagi again?" Alex asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because Alex is psychic," Tony said.  
  
"Yea, I am."  
  
"So, you told us to come here, huh?" Laylah asked her.  
  
"You bet, and the reason is, well, Seiya will tell you when he gets here."  
  
"Okay, what's happening, anyhow?"  
  
"Sorry Prof. McGonngall," Alex said. "These are more transfers from Wartles."  
  
"Let me see them," Carrie said walking over.  
  
"Carrie!!" Alicia yelled, running over to see her.  
  
"OH, now, that's how you greet her, but not your best friend?" Alex was griping. You know, whining.  
  
"Oh, bite me," she commented. "How's that?"  
  
"Better. But not by much," Alex said laughing.  
  
"Seiya, you're here, finally."  
  
"Stop griping Raye, Seiya's my friend, right Seiya?" Serena said.  
  
Raye and Yaten looked at eachother, and laughed and laughed.  
  
IF, you don't know, Seiya is madly in love with Serena, and the last time Seiya talked to Serena it said "I'll never forget you…" and Serena blew it off by saying "oh yeah, we'll always be friends." Everyone was laughing at her, and like it was because Seiya just pronounced his love one last time…  
  
Seiya smiled sheepishly to himself.  
  
"Hiya you guys, I'm Alex, new scouts? Well, show em on up! Hey, What are all of you guys lookin at?" Alex yelled to all the other students in the school.  
  
"Trista, put us in a time bubble please," Jasmine asked.  
  
"Pluto Star Power!" Trista said.  
  
"Pluto Time Stopper!"  
  
"Thanks girl," Amy said. "I was kinda getting creeped out by those guys that were whatchin us."  
  
Alex laughed at her. So did Jasmine.  
  
"Okay, Seiya, tell them exactly what they need to know, then transform…" Serena said.  
  
"Okay, Laylah, you will be a little shocked, but you are going to be Sailor Star Fighter," Seiya said.  
  
"Nice way to put it dude," Yaten said. "Gosh, sometimes he's a complete idiot…  
  
"Hope, you will be Sailor Star Healer. You have the coolest powers in The Stars,"  
  
"Yea right, you wish. Alicia, you Maker. I'm Taiki, and your Maker. I used to be Maker, but now I'm Super Maker… do u get the picture, or do I have to go on making a complete idiot of myself?" Taiki said.  
  
"How bout the idiot?" Seiya asked.  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER!" he yelled.  
  
"HEALER STAR POWER!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"MAKER STAR POWER!" Taiki yelled.  
  
"Now that were scouts, here is your guys' transformation sticks." The Stars handed them it.  
  
"FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER!" Seiya said.  
  
"HEALER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MAKER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"Okay, now you guys call out the first transformation words those guys did."  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER!" Laylah yelled.  
  
HE transformed this cool thing, and all of a sudden when he stopped, said, "I'm Sailor Star Fighter, and on behalf of the Stars, I will punish you!!"  
  
"HEALER STAR POWER!" Hope yelled.  
  
"ON behalf of the Stars, along with Fighter over there, we will kick your butt!"  
  
"Hey, I wanna say something cool too. MAKER STAR POWER!"  
  
"I'm Sailor Star Maker, and I will banish you along with the other gang of scouts. Get ready for some action because you will get it!"  
  
"Wow, awesome. You guys look tight!" Alex commented.  
  
"Oh yeah," Emily said, looking them all over. "Sweetness is a word I will use in this case man."  
  
"Hello, I use the women's restroom not male," Healer (Hope) said joking around.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! Another Mrs. Hodges!!" Emily and Alex said. Mrs. Hodges was an elementary school teacher that taught them before they started going to Wartles. She was a very sarcastic person and had a saying for everything from "Holy Cow" to have a blonde moment.  
  
"Jenny, you here?" Hope asked after she powered down from being Healer.  
  
"Uh, Hope, um. Lemme see, we're in a time bubble, and as you see her getting ready for a bite at the Slytherin table, we have stopped time and she's not moving, stuck in a time phrase," Jasmine said, patting her on the back.  
  
"I thank god that I didn't say anything," Alicia whispered to Laylah. "That would make me look like a complete idiot."  
  
"But," Laylah said. "You are."  
  
"Don't even get me started," Alex said. "Recite 'you are old Father Williams…' Jasmine."  
  
"I don't know that one."  
  
"You are old father Williams, the young man cried, and your hair has become very grey. Your strong father Williams, a hardy old man, now tell me the reason I pray.  
  
"K! You are old Father Williams, the young man cried, and your hair has become very white, and yet you incessantly stand on your head, do you think at your age this is right?"  
  
"WRONG!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Wrong from end to beginning, through and through!" Alicia said smirking at Jasmine.  
  
"Who asked you?" Jasmine retorted.  
  
"Well, I just decided to answer." Alicia said growing angry, partly because she knew that she actually had to protect Jasmine, (who she actually didn't like very much, and loved to see her look dumb) and partly because Draco had his arm around Alex's waist. She turned around so she didn't have to look at Alex and Draco, making it seem like she was jealous.  
  
"Time bubble popper!"  
  
"Hey guys, how long you here this time?" Hermoine asked Raye and Amy.  
  
"Well, let's let Serena answer that. Usagi chan!"  
  
"Were here for the day. No more, no less. We want to see what this place is like."  
  
"Hey, isn't there a dance tonight?"  
  
"NO, it's not tonight. I wish it was tonight, but it's not tonight. It's next week tonight. Next Thursday, not tonight. This is this Thursday, not 1ast Thursday, not this Next Thursday, this Thursday."  
  
"God, Jasmine shut up."  
  
"Alex, you gonna tell me to shut up again?"  
  
"Want me to???"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
"Alex," Laylah said.  
  
"Sup," she said getting distracted.  
  
"No, it's not supper, it's breakfast," Jasmine said. She had always wanted to get Alex back for that. Once Alex had walked in Jasmines room and said "Jas," jasmine said "sup" and Alex said "yea, it's sup, supper time. Dur." Jasmine now smiled contently for she finally got her back.  
  
"Haha," Alex muttered sarcastically, while J.T. laughed. "You laugh one more time your dead."  
  
"Now, Alex, it's not nice to threaten," Kenda said walking over. The time bubble had been popped.  
  
"Alex, who is this?" Amy asked.  
  
"OH, everyone this is one of my friends that is in Slytherin, and I have all of my classess with. Even Divination. I got moved, and met her, for I was 'disrupting the class, and being too sarcastic' to sit with her friends. Or, at least that's what Trelawny said. I don't agree, but I got some cool friends," Alex said.  
  
"Alex, today we have practice, Vanessa and Roger will be there also. Why don't you bring all of these guys? It'll be nice to have an audience for once," Kenda said.  
  
"Practice, for what?" Tony asked, suddenly interested, for Hope had stopped talking with him and looked interested in the conversation between Alex and Kenda.  
  
"Oh, The Celestial Stars. It's a band, I play guitar, Roger, my boyfriend, plays base guitar, Vanessa drums, and Alex sings. We have variety of songs. Your welcome to stop by, it's in the charms classroom after the last class, and period before dinner. You will come, won't you?"  
  
"Sure," every one answered.  
  
"We'll go after dinner," Serena said, for as long as there was food, she'd be happy.  
  
"Dude, who will the scouts stay with?"  
  
"How bout like since there are two of everyone they just hang out with there other selves, like me and Jasmine hang out together," Serena said.  
  
"Jasmine and I," Amy corrected.  
  
"Alex, you are in for a day that with your partner you won't make any mistakes," Raye said.  
  
Amy blushed a little.  
  
"Yea, well, Alex wouldn't make mistakes anyhow," Jasmine said.  
  
"Well, Jasmine, you'll make a lot of mistakes since you have Ms. Serenity."  
  
"Yea, well Jasmine already makes lots of mistakes. Don't hit me! Ow." Alex got socked in the arm by Jasmine's flying fists.  
  
"Yea, while you guys talk, I'll spread doom to all my enemies," an unknown figure said in the shadows.  
  
His little partner said, "and I'll sing the doom song. Doom doom doom doom doom…"  
  
"Guys," Raye and Alex said at the same time, "Something is wrong here," Raye said. "Get the students outa here, for something is bad, we can sense it," was Alex.  
  
"I feel some negative vibes over there," Jasmine said pointing to the shadows behind the teacher's table.  
  
"Everyone, get out! Get out, something bad is gonna happen! GET OUT NOW!!!" Tony yelled.  
  
The school looked at him funny, and some of them left, and took his warning serisouly. There was around twenty five percent left, after the others had left.  
  
"Guys, get out, before it's too late!" Harry yelled.  
  
"IMPERIO!!"  
  
All the remainder of the students started to go after everyone.  
  
Jasmine began to feel as though she were floating, suddenly a voice in her mind said 'Kill the Sailor Scouts.' As Jasmine raised her wand, a thought struck her 'Why? Why, when they do good? That seems stupid, their my friends.' The voice then said 'KILL THEM NOW!' 'no' 'YES' 'no,no,no,noNO!!'  
  
"NO!!" Jasmine screamed "I WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!!"  
  
Raye jumped in the air swirled and yelled "Aku Ryu Tai San!" A bunch of white pieces of paper flew at the shadowy spot.  
  
Their was a high, cold laugh and in to the light stepped Voldemort.  
  
"Everyone, TRANSFORM!" Neville yelled.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Alex yelled.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" J.T. yelled.  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" Draco yelled.  
  
"URANUS STAR POWER!" Ron yelled.  
  
"PLUTO STAR POWER!" Emily yelled.  
  
"SATURN STAR POWER!" Harry yelled.  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER!" Dave yelled.  
  
"HEALER STAR POWER!" Hope yelled.  
  
"MAKER STAR POWER!" Derek yelled.  
  
"MAKER CRYSTAL POWER!" Taiki yelled.  
  
"HEALER CRYSTAL POWER!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!" Trista yelled.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Amara yelled.  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!" Michelle yelled  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Lida yelled.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Mina yelled.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Raye yelled.  
  
` "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Amy yelled.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER-CHIBI!" Tony yelled.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Jasmine yelled.  
  
"MOON CRISIS POWER!" Rini yelled.  
  
"MOON CRISIS POWER!" Serena yelled.  
  
Super Sailor chibi-chibi Moon, was already transformed. (all Japanese scouts are super)  
  
"MOON TIARA-" Jasmine started  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES-" Alex started  
  
"MAGIC!"  
  
"BLAST!"  
  
Their attacks came together.  
  
Ok, this is all I actually have written, hehe… oh my, I really need to write on this, and FAST or I fear, all of you will be out to get me because this is a cliff-hanger. Ok, well, look at it this way. If you review, I'll put up the next chapter. Please? Alrighty! I knew you would. Well, ja ne for now!! 


	36. 36

It looked like a tiara with bubbles surrounding it. If it hit anybody, which it did hit Avery, it had him cut a shallow cut in his stomach, and surrounded by bubbles so he couldn't do anything.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Super Mars said, hitting Avery, surrounding him with fire, even though he was still in bubbles.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune said, pulling out her mirror. Avery was taken out of the Bubbles and wrung out, for he was no longer wet and the flame died down, so he wasn't burned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yea, your master is such a loser, that like duh, why are u on his side anyway, he's gonna die in the end, and if you're on his side, you are gonna die too," Tony said.  
  
"Our Dark Lord is more powerful than you'll ever be, Pink Man, so don't even talk. Fernula!"  
  
Tony saw red after the word PINK, and was tied down by the ropes from the Fernula spell. They broke right after they tied him down.  
  
"Moon Spirit Heartitation!"  
  
This attack had pre-chewed bubble gum fly from Tony's fingers and cover Avery.  
  
"HA! Whose Pink NOW!!!!????"  
  
Everyone was laughing, and Dumbledoor came in and saw A "bubble gum man" so he got the police to get him out of here.  
  
Everyone powered down.  
  
"I didn't know that there were police in the wizarding world..." Ron said.  
  
"Yes," Hermione started. "It says in the book 'How the Wizarding World and Muggle World are alike. We had to do it in Muggle Studies. I told you that you should have taken that class."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Ron said.  
  
Everyone laughed. Even Hermione cause she knew he wasn't being serious.  
  
"I didn't know that either Hermione," Alex braved. "We didn't have them in California."  
  
"Weird. I wonder why," Hermione commented.  
  
"Ok, actually I think that we have to have these fellows sorted," Prof. McGonagal said, walking up.  
  
"Wait, actually these guys," Serena pointed to all the Japanese scouts including herself, "Are visiting for the day, these guys need to be sorted." She pointed to Laylah, Hope, and Alicia.  
  
"Ok, well you guys, here is the hat, you should know what to do," McGonagal said, pointing to the hat on the stool.  
  
Everyone ended up in Slytherin. They were all fifth years this year, and so they were in all of Alex, Tony, and Emily's classes.  
  
"Well, first class today," Alex said checking her schedule, "is potions. Cool."  
  
"I wish I could say that, we have Trelawny today first period," Jasmine said.  
  
"What is this with periods?? Those things go at the end of a sentence, not a time thingy. A period… makes no sense," Harry observed.  
  
Jasmine and Alex laughed. While in elementary school, they had had periods, not hours or anything else, but periods.  
  
"OK, well off to the dungeons. Bye sweetheart!" she said to Draco, kissing him on the cheek. He had History Of Magic first period.  
  
When they got to the class, half of the people were there, and the other have were straggling in, right until the bell rang.  
  
"New comers?" Snape asked slyly.  
  
"Professor Snape, this is Laylah, Alicia, and Hope, some of my friends. The others are just visitors. There names are Muzino Ami, call her Ami. Kou Seiya, Kou Yaten, Kou Taiki, Meoih Setsuna, and Chibi Chibi, " Alex said, introducing everyone.  
  
The day went fine in that class, as usual. 


	37. 37

Not the same, however for Divination.  
  
Walking into the tower, Jasmine, Harry, J.T, Ron, Sarah, Neville, Usagi, Mamoru, Hotaru, Haruka, Makoto, and Luna, Serena's cat, all sat down at a table in the corner. Across the room, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, were staring at Jasmine and Harry's group. They began to giggle snobishly, all the while Parvati and Lavender were shooting hateful glares at Jasmine, and Sarah. Yet at the same time, they were smiling nicely at Ron, and Harry. J.T. was lounging in the armchair, listening to a muggle cd walkman.  
  
"I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me, and I have been sent here to destroy you!" were the words that J.T. suddenly sang.  
  
Everybody in the group cracked up, except Jasmine who was still watching Parvati. Just then Parvati flipped Jasmine off.  
  
Jasmine stood up and said "What the hell is your problem, Parvati?"  
  
Everyone looked at her bewildered, especially the kids at her table.  
  
Parvati stood up also. "You are."  
  
"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Jasmine asked with her hands on her hips, head tilted to one side.  
  
"As if you don't know." Lavender answered standing up next to Parvati.  
  
"She doesn't and neither do I. Now leave my friend alone, thank you." Sarah said jumping to her feet.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Parvati said. "You took Lavender's boyfriend, so shut up!"  
  
"Her boyfriend? I was never her boyfriend!" Ron said bringing himself into it.  
  
"Then why are you angry at me?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Because, you hoe, you took Parvati's boyfriend." Lavender shouted.  
  
"What?" Jasmine asked, turning to Harry,  
  
"you wern't going out with her when we met, where you?"  
  
When he didn't answer, Jasmine winked at Usagi, and counted to three " One… Two… Three"  
  
"I wasn't…" Harry began, but Jasmine had already thrown herself on the ground, and with a hankerchief in her mouth she said "I'm the most unfortunate woman in the world. SOB!!"  
  
"Oh No!! I'm sorry man, but you have some 'splaining to do." Mamoru said looking at Harry. "These moon chicks, they are all alike. Complaining over the smallest things," Mamoru added.  
  
Usagi joined Jasmine on the floor. "I'm the most unfortunate woman in the world." Usagi also said with a sob, a kerchief in her mouth.  
  
A large sweat drop appeared over Mamoru's head. "NO, I didn't mean… Oh man"  
  
Jasmine and Usagi got up together and Jasmine kythed to Usagi, 'let's pretend to be mad at them for the rest of this class, to see if they really love us.'  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Jasmine? Are you angry at me? Ohh, please talk to me, I don't thimk I could bear it if you don't talk to me, please!!"  
  
Usagi was getting a flashback of how she had said almost exactly those same things to Mamoru, when they had been separated. She knew just how Harry felt.  
  
"Stop. Jasmine don't. Please. Take it from me, you will regret it if you do." Mamoru said. "I did. And I still regret it."  
  
"Harry- I love you so much, that I hate to think that someone else loved you before me. That's all. I kind of hate that you chose Sarah before me in the beginning, but I bet that Sarah feels the same way about Ron and I."  
  
Sarah nodded, holding Ron's hand.  
  
Jasmine turned to Harry, and said, "Sometimes I pinch myself, just to see if I'm dreaming. It doesn't seem like people should be aloud to be this happy."  
  
All of a sudden, Proffesor Trewalanely walked in accompinied by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Class," Professor Trewanaly said in her misty voice, her big eyes sparkling and the size of dinner plates behind her large spectacles, "Professor Dumbledore must now take Harry, and Jasmine to the office, it is nothing to be alarmed about."  
  
"Look, the teacher's pets again" said Parvati, in an audible whisper to Lavender. A couple kids laughed, but everyone at the table with Jasmine and Harry scowled at her.  
  
"They don't look like animals to me," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes "therefore they cannot be teacher's pets."  
  
Jasmine laughed.  
  
"Come." Dumbledoor turned and swept out of the room, his purple robe glittering with stars, that seemed to vanish in the next instant.  
  
Harry shrugged at Jasmine and they followed Professor Dumbledoor out of the tower, with promises to fill in the other scouts later.  
  
"Umm, Professor, what are we doing anyway?"  
  
Jasmine asked.  
  
Dumbledoor stopped and turned around, "Well, there are some people here to see you. That is all, it is your family."  
  
"The Dursley's came to see me?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
Dumbledoor didn't say anything; he just beckoned them to a large statue of a gargoyle.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs," Dumbledoor said, and it jumped aside and revealed a large winding staircase.  
  
"Well, at least we're all human this time." Jasmine joked. 


End file.
